Spark of Rebellion
by WolfieRed23
Summary: What if Ezra hadn't been alone? Meet Karma, a mysterious girl who took Ezra in when he was a kid. Now, she's been dragged into the rebellion with the rest of the crew of the Ghost. Along the way, she's reunited with some old friends and starts to find the girl she was 14 years ago, before there was an Empire and Vader and back when there were Jedi and the Republic.
1. Chapter 1:Joining the Rebellion

**Welcome to my new story! This story isn't gonna be updated often but I just didn't want to forget about it and it's been bothering me a lot. So, I hope you guys enjoy and if you do like this, then please go check out my two other big Star Wars stories, the Angel's Hope and the Hope's Chance, and my one-shots, Daughter to Father and Son to Mother. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

A figure stood on a building, overlooking a city. The figure was obviously a girl, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with light green swirls around the forearms, black jeans, leather boots and a black cloak. Around her waist was a dark brown belt with some clips on it and a blaster was hidden on her hip. Only her chin and mouth could be seen, her eyes and hair hidden by her tightly pulled cloak. She looked down and watched as a boy walked over to a merchant who had been thrown over by Imperials. The boy bent down and packed the fruits into his backpack and walked off. The girl shook her head.

"Ezra..." She muttered. She jumped down and landed in front of the merchant, who jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she began to help the man clean up.

"No, no, don't be. You're helping me." The merchant smiled, grateful for the help. Once the fruit was all packed, the girl stood and began to walk off when the merchant said, "Wait." The girl turned as he held out some fruit. "Take these." He insisted.

"No, give them to the children and the people who need it most." The girl shook her head. "I'll be fine." She smiled and ran off in the same way as the boy. As she reached him, an explosion sounded. She stumbled backwards slightly and heard,

"Get those crates out of here! Keep them safe at all costs!" She stood up when Ezra ran by.

"Ezra!" She cried, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "What are you doing!?"

"Just a little business. I'll see you back home, Karma." Ezra said before he ran off. The girl, Karma, cursed under her breath. Quickly, she ran after the boy but could only watch as Ezra jumped down onto one of the transports that was surrounded by a Lasat and a man with dark skin and hair and blue eyes. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting!" Ezra said and gave the two a salute before he backed up the transport and left.

"Ugh, now what?" The Lasat asked.

"After that kid!" The man cried. Karma's eyes widened under her cloak as she finally realized who the man was. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the two grabbed two more transports and followed after Ezra. Quickly, the hooded girl ran as fast as she could along the rooftops to follow them. She watched as another girl, who also hid her face but with a helmet instead of a cloak, was pushing one of the crates away while the same two followed Ezra. Karma groaned as they left the city and she was forced to jump onto the ground and run. She lost sight of the group until she found the smoking remains of one of the transports and the man talking on a comm as Ezra left.

"This is Spectre 1, I need a lift." The man said. Karma couldn't hear the reply but as soon as he was off, she spoke up.

"If you're going after him, I'm going too." The man turned and stared at her, probably trying to see her face as her cloak fluttered behind her slightly.

"And what gives you that idea?" The man asked.

"Oh, let's see..." Karma pretended to think. "Oh yeah, that's right, he's _my _responsiblilty. As long as you're going after him, I'm going too. No ifs, ands or buts about it." She crossed her arms and leaned onto one leg. Since nobody could see her face, she used body language instead to prove her points. The man sighed and nodded,

"Fine." Karma smirked slightly and jumped down next to him.

"I'm Karma, by the way. Karma Dume." Karma introduced, "And what's your name?"

"Kanan." The man, Kanan, replied after a slight pause. Karma smiled slightly,

"Well, Kanan, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Karma stood on the ramp of the_ Ghost_, the ship Kanan and his friends flew, beside Kanan as Ezra turned. A TIE fighter had been about to kill Ezra until the _Ghost _shot it.

"You want a ride?" Kanan smirked.

"Come on, Ezra!" Karma encouraged, leaning on Kanan's shoulder as if they were best friends. Kanan gave her a weird look but remained silent. Ezra stared up at the two and the incoming TIE fighters.

"Kid, you have a better option?" Kanan asked, his face showing his worry. "Come on!" Ezra ran over to the crate and grabbed it.

"Leave the crate! You'll never make it!" Karma and Kanan cried in unison, Karma stepping away from Kanan as her worry increased. Ezra _was _her responsibilty and she couldn't let him die. Ezra ran towards the ship as the TIE fighters began to fire and jumped, the crate in his hands. He barely made it, but he made it.

"Whoa." Kanan whispered as the ramp rose and Karma helped the 14 year old thief up. Once Ezra was on the ramp, the three pushed the crate in and the _Ghost _took off.

* * *

As the ship flew, Karma, Kanan, the Lasat, who Karma now knew to be named Zeb, and the girl, whose name was Sabine, stood looking at Ezra. Kanan, Zeb and Sabine were glaring at him while Karma's lips were turned down in disappointment. Zeb began to open the crate, revealing them to be holding blasters. Ezra walked up to the crate, saying,

"Oh, do you have any idea how much these are worth on the black market?"

"I do, actually." Kanan stated.

"Don't get any ideas." Zeb growled.

"They're mine." Ezra argued, holding up a blaster.

"If you hadn't gotten in our way-" Zeb started, grabbing the blaster from the thief.

"Too bad, I got to them first." Ezra said, getting in Zeb's face.

"It's not who's first, it's who's last." Kanan said, pushing the two apart. Ezra glared at the Lasat as Kanan walked towards a ladder and said, "Keep an eye on our friend here." Karma looked around and found a nice corner to sit in. As she moved to sit, she turned back to the three remaining and warned,

"Ezra, behave."

"Come on, Karm, you're not my mom." Ezra argued. Karma stared straight at Ezra as Sabine and Zeb looked between the two. Karma's face didn't change but it was obvious she intimidated Ezra enough that he muttered an agreement.

"Good." She whispered before she made her way to the corner, sat down and closed her eyes. She easily found peace and began to meditate, something she did whenever she calm.

* * *

Karma was snapped out of her meditation by the shaking of the ship. Her eyes opened and she stood up only to find Zeb on top of Ezra. She giggled quietly as Ezra grunted,

"Get off. Can't breath."

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity." Zeb said before he got off Ezra.

"Not the weight." Ezra grunted as he stood, "Ugh, the smell."

"You don't like the air quality in here, eh?" Zeb said, "Fine, I'll give you your own room." He grabbed Ezra by the ankle and dragged him to a closet and shut the door.

"How do you deal with him?" Sabine asked the older girl.

"I was taught to be patient at a very young age." Karma explained as she sat down in a seat and adjusted her hood so it wouldn't fall off. "Besides, I've practically raised that kid." She added with a smirk.

"Zeb, Sabine, where's the kid?" Kanan asked over the intercom.

"Calm down, chief." Zeb said as the ship rocked and the girls walked over to stand beside him. "He's in...ugh, here." As he spoke, Zeb opened the closet only to find it empty. The three looked up to see the vent open.

"Sith spit." Karma cursed, "I never should've taught him that."

"Zeb, Sabine, Karma, where is he?" Kanan asked, having heard Karma's voice obviously.

"Well, he is still in the ship." Zeb said. They could then hear Ezra's movements.

"Oh, he's _in _the ship, alright." Sabine commented. Karma was covering her face with her plams.

"This is my fault, I taught him this." She muttered.

"Karma, follow me." Sabine said. Karma removed her palms and followed the younger girl to one of the guns. There, the two found none other than Ezra. Sabine grabbed him and pulled him out of the chair before she took off her helmet, revealing her blue and orange hair and orange eyes. Ezra stared at her as she hung up her helmet and sat down.

"My name's Ezra, what's yours?" Ezra asked. Just then, Zeb walked in and grabbed the thief.

"My name's Zeb, you loth rat." He growled into the now nervous looking Ezra's face.

"Ezra, I told you to behave." Karma said as she stepped forward and crossed her arms. She shook her head in disappointment and said, "Zeb, you take care of him."

"Calculations complete but we need an opening." Hera, the pilot, said over the intercom. Karma walked over and stood beside Sabine as she cried,

"Found one!" Sabine fired at a TIE fighter and got the _Ghost _the opening it needed.

"Entering hyperspace!" Hera said and a second later they did. As the stars began to streak, Karma smiled.

"I've missed this." She whispered so quietly, nobody could hear her.

* * *

Karma entered the cockpit ahead of Zeb, who was dragging Ezra with him.

"Let go, you can't keep me here! Take me back to Lothal!" Ezra demanded as Zeb released him. Karma sighed and brought up a hand to rub at her eyes. She never did enjoy when Ezra got like this.

"Calm down, that's exactly what we're doing." Hera said, stopping Zeb from making a retort.

"Wait, right now!? With Imperials chasing us!?" Ezra cried.

"We lost the TIEs when we jumped and the _Ghost _can scramble its signiture so they won't recognize us when we return." Hera explained.

"Aw, that's pretty cool." Ezra admitted. "So just drop off me, Karma and my blasters outside Captial City and-"

"They're not _your _blasters." Sabine said as she and Kanan entered the cockpit.

"And we're not going back to Captial City." Kanan added, "The job's not done." The ship returned to Lothal and landed in a field. While Ezra, Karma, Zeb and Sabine went in one direction, Hera and Kanan headed in another.

"Hey, where are they going?" Ezra asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Zeb whispered, "Oh, and I might just kill you."

"Grab a crate, pull your weight." Sabine said as she, Zeb and Karma, already pushing crates, headed down. As she passed Ezra, Karma whispered,

"Now you get to see where I disappear to every day."

* * *

As the four walked through the town, Ezra said,

"Lived on Lothal my whole life, never been here."

"The Imperials don't advertise it." Sabine stated.

"Locals call it Tarkintown." Zeb explained.

"Named for Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Outer Rim." Karma added, "He kicked these folks off their farm when the Empire wanted their land."

"Anybody who tried to fight back got arrested." Zeb said, "For treason."

"Who wants free grub?" Zeb asked as the two _Ghost _crew members, the mysteriously hooded girl and the thief stood in front of the open crates. People slowly came over and began to thank them for the food. Some of them even recognized Karma from her various trips there. She just smiled softly and gave them the food they needed.

"You come here often?" Sabine asked after a while.

"Whenever Ezra and I get some food, I always take some extra for the people here or I help out the merchants Ezra leaves and tell them to help those who need the food more than me." Karma explained, looking down at the ground with the same soft smile on her lips. Helping people was one of her favorite things to do in the whole galaxy and it was something she tried to do every day. Sabine smiled at the girl and said,

"That's pretty nice of you." Karma smiled back at the girl.

"Thanks."

* * *

After a while, Karma noticed Ezra was missing and made her way back to the ship. She peeked around a corner and found Ezra walking down, towards her, while Hera looked at him, a droid beside her. Karma noticed Ezra was holding something in his hand. She focused on seeing it and her unseen eyes widened when she recognized it.

_A holocron..._She thought. Just then, she heard Kanan say,

"Now we'll see..." Karma waited until the two and the droid had left before she stepped out from behind the corner. She made her way to a closet and sat down inside it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own holocron. Taking a deep breath, the girl closed her eyes and reached into the Force. Behind her closed eyes, she could almost see the holocron splitting and the message began to play with a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appearing.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The hologram said, "I regret to inform both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must perservere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always." The hologram then disappeared. Karma opened her eyes only for a single tear to slip out, as one always did. Ever since she received the holocron, she listened to the message when she was in need of hope or advice and she always let a tear slip in honor of the lost Jedi. She wiped the tear away and whispered,

"I _will _help these people. For the Jedi...and for my family."

* * *

As Karma stepped out of the closet, the droid went racing by. Concerned it had something to do with Ezra, which it probably did, she ran after the droid all the way to the common room. She entered to find Ezra on the floor and everyone staring at him. She crossed her arms and asked,

"Ezra, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Karm." Ezra protested. Zeb growled and asked,

"Can we _please _get rid of him?" As the Lasat walked forward, Sabine and Kanan stopped him, Sabine protesting,

"No, we can't." Ezra began to smile until Sabine added, "The kid knows too much."

"We don't have time to take him home, anyway. We have to move now." Hera said as she helped Ezra up and led him and Karma to the cockpit. "Karma and I will keep an eye on him." Karma nodded in agreement and followed the pilot up the ladder.

* * *

"You know, this whole mission thing is nuts." Ezra commented as the three sat in the cockpit, Hera in the pilot seat, Ezra next to her and Karma behind him. "I'm not against sticking it to the Empire but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?"

"We do." Hera answered honestly. Ezra was silent after that and Karma continued in her own silence, something Ezra was used to after years of knowing her. The _Ghost _came out of hyperspace and approached the ship they were directed to.

"Imperial transport 651," Hera said, "this is _Starbird_ coming inbound."

"State your business." A man's voice requested.

"Bounty." Hera explained, "We've captured an additional Wookie prisonor and have transfer orders to place him with you."

"We have no such orders." The man said. The ship deployed TIE fighters.

"That's fine." Hera said calmly, "We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want to oversize monong, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave." There was silence on the other end until the man finally said,

"Permission to dock. Bay 1." Hera smiled while Ezra looked away and Karma gave the pilot a thumbs up and a smile of her own.

"No troopers." Kanan said through his comm, "Security's soft." The transmission was suddenly overcome with static.

"Spectre 1, come in." Hera said, growing concerned. "Spectre 4? Spectre 5? Ahh, comm's down. No, not down. Jammed."

"Something's coming." Ezra whispered. Karma stood up, concern growing on her hidden face. The three looked up as a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace.

"Oh no..." Karma whispered.

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer!" Hera said.

"This whole thing was a set-up!" Ezra cried.

"It's beginning to look that way." Hera agreed. Karma clenched her fists.

"I should've seen this coming." She muttered.

"Don't blame yourself, Karma." Hera said, "There's no way any of us could have known." Karma shook her head and looked down.

"But I could've..." She muttered. Hera turned to Ezra and said,

"You need to board the transport and warn them."

"What? Why don't you do it?" Ezra asked.

"I need to be ready to take off or none of us stands a chance." Hera explained.

"Karm?" Ezra asked. Karma shook her head.

"I need to pay closer attention to everything so we can avoid something like this again." She said vaguely, "You have to go, Ezra."

"No, no way." Ezra protested, "Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?"

"Because Kanan risked his for you!" Hera argued, "If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life means nothing! They need you, Ezra, they need you right now." Ezra looked down, silent. Karma placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Remember what I've always told you?" She said, "Put others before yourself, or you'll be as terrible as the Imperials." Just then, the Star Destroyed moved above the _Ghost_.

"Listen, our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners." Hera continued, "They have no idea they've walked into a trap, no idea what's coming. You need to go warn them Ezra."

"No." Ezra shook his head. "It's too late for them, Hera. We should run now while-"

"You don't mean that." Both women said in unison.

"I do, I swear I do." Ezra said, "...Which is why I can't believe I'm doing this." As he said the last sentence, he got up and ran out of the ship.

"I can." Hera smiled.

"Me too." Karma added as she took the seat Ezra had abandoned. Both women turned and stared as the Star Destroyer was right in line with them. Karma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she saw the crew of the _Ghost _plus her and Ezra fighting Imperials with the Wookies behind them. The scene played out until the group was kneeling behind crates when Karma was taken out of the vision. She cried out as the droid pushed her onto the ground. As she fell, she grabbed her hood in order to keep it on and glared at the droid.

"Chopper!" Hera scolded before saying, "There, airlock shut. We're out of here! Chop, jam their tracter beam!" As Chopper left, Hera asked, "You alright, Karma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karma said as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Attention rebel ship, surrender or be destroyed." The man said over the comm, "This is your first and last warning."

"Blow it out your exhaust vent." Hera said, "Literally. Sabine?" A second later, Karma heard an explosion and smiled slightly.

"Ugh, I can't see it from here. How'd it look?" Sabine asked.

"Goregous, Sabine. As always." Karma could hear the smile in Kanan's voice as he said that. Hera activated hyperspace and they were gone. The pilot sighed in relief as the rest of the crew entered the cockpit and sat down. Karma ended up leaning againt the wall.

"The whole thing was a set-up." Kanan said as they entered.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asked.

"He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits." Hera said, "But we're a source of income for him. Even odds, he didn't know." There was silence as Zeb entered and sat down until Hera commented, "The kid did alright."

"He did okay." Kanan corrected before he turned to Zeb and asked, "Where is he?"

"I, uh, thought he was with you." Zeb stated lamely.

"Zeb, what did you do to him?" Sabine asked as Karma felt her panic rising.

"I didn't do anything to him." Zeb protested, "But that I.S.B. agent grabbed him."

"What!?" All four cried in unison, Karma's voice louder and full of more concern then the others.

"The kid got grabbed, okay?" Zeb tried to reason.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera cried angrily.

"How could you do this!?" Karma cried, feeling her anger rise.

"Oh, come on." Zeb said, "We were dumping him after the mission anyway. This saves us fuel. They'll go easy on him. He's just a kid." While the three crew members of the ship were silent, Karma was practically shaking with anger.

"That doesn't matter!" She cried, "For all we know, he could be being tortured right now! I should've gone with him, I should've done _something_! He's gonna die because of you, Zeb!" Zeb looked down guiltley. Karma was still shaking with anger and the crew could see the tears that were falling from her eyes slip off her chin and touch the floor of the _Ghost_.

"Karma, calm down." Kanan said. Karma then heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time repeat words she still remembered clearly.

"_Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the darkside." _Karma closed her eyes and released her anger into the Force, slowly calming down to her usual attitude.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down like a child who had been scolded. "I'm just...scared for Ezra. He's like a younger brother to me and...I'm scared to think of what could happen to him." Sabine stood up and hugged the older girl in an attempt to comfort her. Karma smiled her thanks as Sabine pulled away. Karma returned to leaning against the wall.

* * *

After a while, Hera suggested they go save Ezra which led to Zeb protesting,

"No. No, no. No way! You cannot be serious!"

"It's our fault he was there." Hera argued.

"Come on, Hera!" Zeb cried, "We just met this kid, we're not going back for him!"

"They'll be waiting for us." Sabine agreed sadly, "We can't save him. I'm sorry Karma." The group was silent as Chopper let out some beeps. Karma smiled slightly when she heard what he said.

"What? What did he say?" Zeb cried.

"He voted with me." Hera smirked, "That's two against two and since Karma isn't allowed to count, Kanan, you have the deciding vote." Kanan looked at all of them.

"Please, Kanan." Karma begged, something she never did.

"Alright." Kanan agreed, "We'll save him."

* * *

When the _Ghost _landed, Kanan, Sabine, Karma and Zeb ran out while Hera stayed on the ramp.

"Find Ezra, I'll be ready." Hera said as they split up. Sabine stopped to spray paint on the floor quickly before joining the other three.

"Hold this bay until we get back." Kanan instructed Zeb.

"And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard!" Sabine quipped.

"That was not my fault!" Zeb cried.

"Well, that's debatable." Two voices said in unison. One was Karma and the other was the boy who dropped from the ceiling wearing a Storm Trooper helmet. Zeb punched him and he fell back, landing at the trio behind him's feet. He stood up and took off the helmet, revealing himself to be Ezra.

"First you ditch me, then you hit me!?" Ezra cried angrily.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" Zeb cried, "You were wearing a bucket!"

"You know, as much as I'd _love _to continue this argument, we've got company in a few seconds." Karma said and sure enough, Storm Troopers and that agent were right behind them. Ezra threw the helmet at the agent as the four others ran back.

"Spectre 1 to _Ghost_, we're leaving!" Kanan cried into his comm.

"Come on, Ezra!" Karma cried as she held her blaster in front of her and shot at some of the Storm Troopers. Though she wasn't a big believer in violence, she knew this was necessary and didn't complain. All the members of the group were firing, even Ezra tried to help on the ramp but Zeb grabbed him and cried,

"Oh no! This time, you board first!" He then pulled the boy into the ship.

"_Ghost_, raise the ramp!" Kanan cried as he and Karma backed up while still returning fire. Hera did so and the ship began to rise. Kanan smiled and nodded at a smirking Sabine who activated her detonaters.

"Good job!" Karma smiled at Sabine. Sabine returned the smile, already feeling like the mysteriously hooded girl was going to be a good friend for her. Karma looked around but she noticed Ezra wasn't to be seen. She moved to the cockpit and just before she entered, she heard Hera say,

"Your parents must be worried sick."

"I don't have parents. Just Karma." Ezra admitted. Karma frowned and as she entered, gave Ezra a pat on the shoulder. "And you've got somewhere else to be." Ezra added when Kanan and Sabine entered along with Chopper. After a brief pause, Ezra continued, "I know where they're really taking the Wookies. Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?" Karma froze as did everyone else in the cockpit, excluding Ezra and Chopper, of course. Sabine explained first, saying,

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year."

"And for Wookies, born in the forest, it's a death sentence." Hera added.

"The worst one, at that." Karma finished sadly.

"Then I guess we better go save them." Ezra smiled. Everyone in the cockpit turned to the thief.

"'We'?" Sabine asked.

"Come this far, might as well finish the job." Ezra reasoned.

"Setting course for Kessel." Hera stated. Karma smiled and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder like a proud parent. Ezra smiled up at her. The moments when Karma smiled at him like that were some of his favorite moments in life.

* * *

When the _Ghost_, reached closer to Kessel, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Kanan and Karma stood on the ramp waiting to leave. As they began to land, Sabine and Kanan led the way with Karma in the middle and Zeb and Ezra behind her. Once the ramp opened, the five ran out and crouched behind the crates. When Kanan nodded, Ezra began to move behind the crates on the side towards the Wookies. Meanwhile, Sabine and Karma teamed up and fired at the Storm Troopers while Zeb and Kanan paired up and did the same. Eventually, Ezra got all the Wookies free and they began to help the rebels. Once the Storm Troopers were taken care of, Ezra came forward from behind the Wookies and smiled proudly as the other four smiled as well when thye suddenly heard TIE Fighters.

"Why am I not surprised?" Karma sighed as she saw the ships began to attack the _Ghost_, forcing Hera to take to the skies. Chopper, who was manning the guns, hit a TIE and it fell only for a Walker to come up instead. "Okay, that's bad!" She cried as it fired at the group, forcing them to jump out of the way. By some miracle, Karma's hood was still on. They all looked up as a ship landed and opened to reveal the agent and a bunch of Storm Troopers.

"Take them down!" The agent cried and the Storm Troopers charged. The rebels and the Wookies began to fight back but were forced to retreat behind the crates. Once they were all together, Kanan ordered into the comm,

"Go! Lead the TIEs away and give yourself maneuvering room!"

"I am not leaving you behind!" Hera refused. Karma looked up and saw the cargo container.

"Kanan!" She whispered and pointed at it. Kanan got her idea and told Hera,

"No you're not! We're running a 22 pickup!"

"Seriously?" Sabine asked.

"Do you have a better option?" Kanan retorted.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" Zeb said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Hera said, "Make sure you're ready."

"22 pickup? Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezra asked. Karma, however, had a pretty good idea of what was coming. Something she had been waiting for since she met up with Kanan. Her hand moved to her hood slowly and subtley so nobody would notice.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." Kanan said and with that, he stood up and walked into the field. He dodged the blasts easily until the onslaught ceased. He then took out the two parts of his lightsaber and put them together. He activated it and his icy blue blade came out.

"Whoa..." Ezra whispered as everyone stared in awe. Before anything else could be said, Karma, too, stood. "Karm, what're you doing?" Ezra asked. Karma turned to him and answered,

"Showing everyone who I truly am." With that said, the cloaked girl stepped out from behind the crates and walked to stand beside Kanan. As she stopped beside him, she reached up and, for the first time in years, removed her hood. Deep black hair fell down to her waist with a small braid near the left side of her face and a thick light purple streak near the right side. Kanan's eyes widened slightly as Karma's eyes opened, revealing their forest green color.

"No..." Kanan whispered as Karma held her right hand in front of her and a lightsaber flew out of her right boot and into her outstreched hand. She activated the weapon and a light purple blade, the same color as her streak, came out. She held the lightsaber in a stance similar to Kanan and smirked at him, her forest green eyes twinkling.

"Just like old times, eh...Caleb?" She whispered so only he could hear her.

"Sabrina..." Kanan whispered.

"We'll talk later." Karma promised and turned back to the agent and Storm Troopers. Kanan nodded and followed her lead.

"Storm Troopers, focus your fire on...on the Jedi." The agent ordered and the onslaught returned. But the two Jedi wielded their lightsabers expertly, returning every shot fired at them with ease.

"Time to go!" The two cried in unison.

"Right." Zeb agreed before yelling, "Everyone! Into the container!" The Wookies did so but Karma could hear the tortured cries of a Wookie, as if someone was left behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ezra running and smiled.

_Go Ezra. Go. _She thought.

"Kid, stop!" Zeb cried and muttered something else Karma couldn't hear.

"Zeb, Hera's incoming!" Kanan cried.

"Get in, you furballs, now!" Zeb cried and the Wookies complied. "Kanan, I think you inspired the kid to, well, do something you would do." Karma smiled,

"That's Ezra for you. He's got a good heart under that tough, loner exterior." Once the Wookies were loaded in, the rest of the rebels entered and Hera came to get them.

"Magnetic seal locked." She reported.

"I hate this part." Zeb muttered as they were picked up.

* * *

Kanan and Karma stood on the _Ghost _as they flew over to Ezra.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, bucket head." Ezra said, "I work alone."

"Not this time." The two said in unison as the ship flew up, revealing them with their lightsabers activated and Karma's cloak flying in the breeze. The agent fired on them but Kanan easily reflected one bolt, knocking the guy off the bridge.

"Jump kid!" Kanan cried.

"Come on, Ezra!" Karma added as Ezra and the Wookie with him jumped, landing on the ship.

* * *

As the _Ghost _flew, Karma, Kanan, Ezra and the Wookie, whose name Karma learned was Kitwarr, entered where the rest of the crew and Wookies were. When one Wookie in particular saw Kitwarr, they grinned. Kitwarr jumped up and ran up to the Wookie and they embraced tightly. Karma smiled, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. They did this. They brought a family and a species back together, safe and sound.

* * *

As the rebels and Wookies prepared to say goodbye, the Wookie Wullffwarro said something that Sabine translated,

"Um, he says if we ever need help, the Wookies will be there." Wullffwarro stepped forward and messed up Ezra's hair before he smiled at Karma, who smiled back, having met the Wookie when she helped with the Battle of Kashyyk.

"Good luck, Kitwarr. Try to stay out of trouble." Ezra smiled. The Wookies smiled and waved goodbye.

"Huh, look who's talking." Zeb remarked.

"So, I guess you drop Karm and I off next?" Ezra asked. After he closed the door, Zeb turned and answered,

"Uh, yeah. Finally, right?"

"Right." Ezra stated as he turned his back on the rebels and walked up the stairs. The rebels followed sadly, each walking past Ezra, who was leaning against a ladder, silently. As the ship rocked, Ezra ran into Kanan, who was walking behind Karma. "Oh, uh, sorry." Ezra apologized.

"Karma..." Kanan said as he followed her. Karma turned, her hair following her. "Can we talk?" Kanan asked. Karma smiled,

"Sure." Kanan led the girl to his room. Once they entered and the door was closed, Karma asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about, Sabrina." Kanan stated, using her real name. "Or rather, what _you _want to talk about." Karma smiled sadly,

"You know me too well, Caleb." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her holocron, showing it to her fellow Jedi. "I was with Master Yoda that night, so I was saved." She explained, "My life was saved, but...it wasn't complete. You broke off our friendship the day before the order was given, Caleb. And the next day, when I needed you the most, I couldn't find you anywhere. I searched for you for a while but I never found you. Then, I met Ezra after his parents...and I had a vision. I saw Ezra, older, and meeting you. So, I decided to take care of him. I've been waiting this whole time just to find you again and to ask you one thing: Why did you push me away?" Kanan was silent, looking down at the ground. "Caleb, please. I have to know." Karma begged, sitting beside the rebel leader. Kanan looked into her eyes and just like 14 years ago, he gave in when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, something only she had. He sighed and looked down again.

"Rina..." He said, using her nickname that only he used. "All those years ago, I broke our friendship because...I was scared. I was scared of what would happen to us, what if I lost you or if I started hating you? I knew those feelings would lead me to the dark side and I knew what would happen if everyone else found out about us. We both would have been kicked out of the Order and I knew that was your dream. I couldn't do that to you. So I figured it'd be easier to let you go."

"But it was so much more painful, Caleb!" Karma cried, "You cut off our friendship the day before I left for Kashyyk, the day before Order 66 was given. I couldn't focus on that mission and Master Yoda noticed instantly. When we returned to the Temple and met up with Master Obi-Wan, they practically ordered me to flee with my holocron in hand with Obi-Wan's message. Ever since then, I've been trying to find you to fill the hole in my heart. When I found Ezra, he helped fill it a little but it wasn't the same. I need you in my life, Caleb, whether we're friends or something more, I just need _you_." Kanan stared into Karma's eyes before he pulled her into a hug. Karma buried her face into Kanan's chest and held onto him tightly. They stayed there for the rest of the trip to drop off Ezra and Karma, just enjoying the company neither had had in 14 years.

* * *

Karma stood in the field near the tower she and Ezra called their home with Hera and Kanan, having said her goodbyes with Zeb and Sabine already, though Sabine cared more than Zeb did. Karma's hood was down and she was standing in her special meditation stance, her right hand up with her fingers facing vertically and slightly bent, her feet spread apart, her left hand down and her eyes closed. You could practically see the Force, tinted with her unique light green Force ability, swirling around her. She only opened her eyes and stepped out of her stance when Ezra came out.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Kanan stated, his arms crossed. Ezra took the holocron out of his pocket and threw it at the former Jedi. Kanan caught it easily. Ezra adjusted his backpack and said,

"Good luck saving the galaxy." He began to run off. Karma smiled at Kanan and Hera before she ran after the boy, her lightsaber bouncing against her hip comfortably.

* * *

Once the duo reached the tower, Ezra opened the door and revealed their humble home, filled with souvenirs Ezra had taken from Storm Troopers. The boy took out the lightsaber he had taken and while she liked to have scolded him, Karma remained silent, sensing a familiar presence behind them. Obviously, Ezra did too because he asked,

"What's the Force?"

"The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Kanan, who had followed the two, answered. "And it's strong with you, Ezra."

"Very strong." Karma agreed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Otherwise, you'd never have been able to open the holocron."

"So, what do you want?" Ezra asked, turning to face Kanan.

"To offer you a choice." Kanan said, "You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir. Or you can give it back and come with us, come with me, and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi."

"I thought the Empire wiped out all the Jedi." Ezra stated.

"Not all of us." Kanan and Karma replied in unison, Karma stepping between them and tapping her own lightsaber to further prove the point. Ezra looked from the two Jedi to the _Ghost _to the ground, thinking but Karma already knew his decision.

* * *

Karma smiled as the door opened to reveal Kanan as she stood beside Ezra. Ezra walked forward and Kanan stood up. The two met in the middle, Karma standing between them. Ezra gave Kanan back his lightsaber and Kanan placed a hand on the new Padawan's shoulder. Karma smiled at the new Master and Padawan before she put a hand on each of their shoulder. The Master, the Padawan and the Connection, three of the seven members of the _Ghost_, rebels standing up to the Empire..

_We're gonna kick the Empire's butt! _Karma thought with a smile.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Each chapter's gonna be a separate episode and I may end up splitting this story into whatever seasons this show has, I don't know yet. But I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2:Old Friends and Old Danger

**Hey guys, so I know it hasn't been too long. Well, I've got some free time on my hands so I thought why not? Okay, so thanks to , NightOwl Fury, LazeBlaZe7, AngelWolf1994, ImagineShine, al'verde, Zaconator and Zackis, smurf lover forever, MaryMarina and ako94 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 175 readers! Thank you all so much. Also, Karma/Sabrina's theme for this story is No Boundaries by Kris Allen, since it describes her past, pain and hope in my opinion. Oh, and you're gonna learn more about Karma's past in this chapter and more about her mysterious ability. I think that's everything so...enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a little while after Ezra and Karma had joined the crew of the _Ghost_. Since then, the two had grown closer to the rebels but the reason they came, Ezra's Jedi training, had yet to go anywhere. Since she revealed herself to be the lost Jedi Padawan Sabrina Jarrus, apparently Kanan had the same idea as her by taking her last name for his alias, Karma had stopped wearing her hood, unless necessary, and spoken more of her past, though most of it remained hidden. Her shirt now had Sabine's rebel symbol painted on it in light green and her blaster had light green swirls painted on it, courtesy of Sabine again. Presently, the rebels were trying to escape the Empire...again.

"I don't have a shot!" Kanan informed from the gun turrent, trying to fire on the TIEs following the crew. Hera turned to Chopper and cried,

"Chopper, do you have the coordinates?" Chopper let out a few beeps, which Karma understood as a confirmation.

"What did he say?" Zeb asked, confused.

"He said, 'hello hyperspace'!" Hera smiled.

"That's not what he said." Zeb muttered as Hera activated the hyperspace and the stars began to streak by.

"Told you we'd get away." Kanan said as he entered the cockpit.

"With the shipment." Sabine stated, "You said we'd get away with the shipment."

"Kanan, we're low on everything." Hera said.

"Food." Ezra said.

"Explosives." Sabine added.

"Fuel." Karma supplied, knowing that was one of the biggest ones.

"We need to make some money, or we might as well put the _Ghost _in storage." Hera stated. The rebels fell silent until Kanan suggested,

"There's always Vizago's job."

"So we're arms dealers again?" Zeb asked.

"Mmm, more like arms redistributors." Kanan corrected.

"Call it whatever you want, Caleb. I'm still calling it stealing, even if it is the only way we can get by." Karma stated from her now usual spot against the wall, her right hand playing with her purple streak while her left hand hung limply by her side. She had gotten back into the habit when she started leaving her hood off. Of course, when she was younger the streak was black like the rest of her hair.

"Come on." Zeb said, "We don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about here."

"Hey, if it puts food on the table and frees up time for oh, I don't know, Jedi training, then I'm in." Ezra stated. Karma sighed and hung her head.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Ezra." She said, "And I _really _hate to say it." And how could she not? She's a hidden Jedi who's only gone without food for so long. She may be used to hunger but this was _really _pushing it. Kanan walked forward, pushed Ezra back and asked Hera,

"You game?"

"Say I am. What then?" Hera asked.

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the spaceport." Kanan said.

* * *

Once they reached the spaceport, each of the rebels got on the shuttle seperately. Zeb and Sabine went on first, followed by Ezra and Chopper, then Karma and Kanan took the most time to get on. As they entered the shuttle, Chopper went ahead of Zeb and Sabine.

"How rude." Zeb quipped as he passed the droid. Ezra walked up to the droid and hit him as Karma brushed past him, taking the seat behind the boy.

"This way, Mr. Wabo." A woman, who Karma recognized from her research as Maketh Tua, said as she led none other than Amda Wabo onto the shuttle. "We have seats in the front." As the two entered, Zeb looked over at Ezra while Sabine looked at Karma. The two sat, luckily, in front of Sabine and Zeb. Once they sat, Wabo said something in his native tongue. "Ugh, where is that translator?" Tua demanded.

"Coming, minister! Come along, Artoo." A voice Karma hadn't heard in 14 years said. The former Jedi's eyes widened when none other than See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo stepped onto the shuttle. Quickly, she raised her hood, knowing she couldn't let them see her, less they recognize her. If there was one thing she remembered with perfect clarity, it was Threepio's blabber mouth, which would reveal her and have the entire shuttle after her in a second.

* * *

Kanan got on the shuttle just before it took off and took his seat next to Karma.

"Sentients, please prepare for takeoff." The droid flying the shuttle said. As they entered hyperspace, Kanan leaned in and whispered in Karma's ear,

"Why are you wearing the hood?"

"Some old friends of mine are on here and one of them is the biggest blabber mouth you'll ever meet." Karma explained as she pushed her lightsaber further into her boot so it wouldn't be seen. Kanan nodded in understanding and leaned back casually. Chopper began to poke Ezra and after a while the boy cried, as planned,

"Will you cut it out? You have plenty of room! Stop crowding me!" In response, Chopper shocked Ezra twice, knocking him to the ground. "Ow!" Ezra cried. Kanan stood and said,

"Kid, how 'bout you get that rustbucket under control?" As Kanan sat down, Chopper made some noises and tried to shock the former Jedi but he leaned out of the way. Just then, Ezra got up and cried,

"Mind your own business!" Once again, Chopper shocked him and Kanan took over Karma's original role, allowing her to hide.

"Hey pilot. Isn't there some rule about droids in the passenger area?" He said. The pilot turned around and sighed,

"I am sorry, sir. Your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft."

"Hey!" Ezra cried, "If my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too!"

"Astromech? Me?" Threepio said, offended, "I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that I am a protocal droid, fluent in over six million forms-"

"Pilot, these two droids are with me and I'm on Imperial business." Tua interuppted. For once, Karma thanked the Force for an Imperial. What? That droid can _really _be annoying.

"I'm sorry ma'am but these are _Imperial _regulations." The pilot said, turning back around.

"But minister-" Threepio started but Tua interuppted again and Karma just stopped listening. She felt a hand on her own and looked up to see Kanan looking at her worridley.

"You okay?" He whispered. She smiled slightly,

"As good as I can be." Kanan took her hand in his and began to rub his thumb on the back of hers, something that always managed to calm her down when she was nervous. Karma smiled in thanks as the two fell into silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once the shuttle landed on Garel, Karma made sure she exited behind Chopper and in front of Kanan so as not to be noticed by Threepio and Artoo. She followed Kanan and the two met up with Sabine and Zeb after they passed on the location they needed Ezra to get into.

"Bay 7." Sabine explained as the groups met up. Once she did, they split up again to get to Bay 7. As they did, Karma removed her hood, feeling safer with the droids out of sight. As they walked, Ezra's voice came over the comm, saying,

"Kanan, I thought you were going to teach me Jedi stuff. So far, all I'm doing is thieving and I already know how to do that." Karma covered her right eye with the same hand and sighed.

"I blame myself." She whispered as Kanan replied,

"Just get to Bay 7, open the door and we all get paid."

"So we steal to stay alive." Ezra summed up, "See? I told you I already knew how to do this." Taking out her own comm, Karma said,

"Ezra, how many times have I told you to not make smart aleck remarks?"

"Karm, how many times have I told you you're not my mom?" Ezra quipped. Karma shook her head.

"Let's see...this makes it a total of 73 times in the past 5 years." She smirked. There was silence on the other end until Ezra replied,

"You actually kept track of that?"

"Kid, she keeps track of everything." Kanan said.

* * *

The four met up again outside Bay 7 when Ezra spoke again through the comm, saying,

"Okay, I'm in Bay 7." Seconds later, the door opened and the four approached, Zeb clapping slowly.

"Well, kid, you pulled it off." He stated.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra smirked.

"Yes." Sabine and Zeb stated in unison while Karma just giggled. The three walked past Ezra, Zeb touching his shoulder and Sabine pulling him behind them, and headed to the crates while Kanan opened the door for the _Ghost_. Zeb opened a crate and jumped back.

"Karabast." He whispered.

"Whoa! They're T-7 ion disruptors." Sabine said, taking one out. "They were banned by the Senate. You can short-circuit an entire ship with these."

"That's not why they were banned." Zeb whispered. Karma, too, felt horror on seeing those weapons. They were deadly and she didn't want _anything _to do with them.

_And now I'm helping smuggle them out for a crime lord. _She thought to herself. She shook her head as Kanan grabbed the weapon from Sabine, returned it and the lid to the crate and said,

"Get 'em aboard before company comes." Quickly, the rebels began to load them on carts to be pushed onto the ship.

As Sabine and Karma pushed one cart and Zeb and Ezra pushed another towards the ship, Kanan cried,

"Hurry! We're running out of-"

"Time's up! We're busted." Ezra cried as Storm Troopers, Threepio, Artoo, Tua and Wabo all came running into Bay 7, armed.

"Hands up!" A Storm Trooper ordered as they stopped running. Calmly, Zeb walked forward, hands up.

"What are you doing?" Ezra whispered. As Kanan stood by Sabine and Karma, Karma whispered,

"Why is this reminding me specifically of the Wookie incident?"

"There's a problem here?" Zeb asked. Wabo said something nobody understood until Threepio translated,

"Amda Wabo says those crates contain _his _disruptors."

"Uh, must be some mistake." Zeb said, "Can't possibly be disruptors in there cause they're illegal, right?" Kanan motioned for the girls to keep pushing the crates. Karma helped Sabine for a distance before she took out her blaster, pulled up her hood and ran back to join the group.

"That's irrelevent!" Tua said, "We're going to search 'your' crates."

"Be my guest." Zeb said.

"Forward!" The leader trooper ordered.

"On second thought..." Zeb said as two troopers passed him. He grabbed them and threw them, knocking all but one trooper down. The Lasat ran forward and threw the last remaining Storm Trooper as the others got back up and began to fire at him. Zeb punched three out before he took out his Bo-Rifle and put it in its staff mode, saying, "You want disruptors, you gotta come through me!" He then proceeded to attack the troopers with the Bo-Rifle. As he attacked, he cried, "Never again! You're trying to shoot me? You missed!" As Zeb fought, Kanan and Karma ran back over and stood beside Ezra, who was hiding behind some crates.

"Get those crates aboard the ship, now!" Kanan ordered.

"Uh, right." Ezra agreed and began to push the crates over to Sabine while Kanan and Karma began to help Zeb by shooting at the remaining Storm Troopers.

"Spectre 4, time to go!" Kanan cried.

"Right." Zeb agreed. As they ran, Karma took out her comm and said into it,

"Spectre 7 to _Ghost_. We're good to go!" Zeb and Karma made it before the ramp lifted and Kanan barely made it, as the ramp began to close as he did.

"Oh look, Chopper made friends." Sabine said as Karma reached her and Ezra. Karma's eyes widened as she saw none other than Threepio and Artoo and her hood was already down. Chopper turned and made some noises at the droids. Sighing, Karma jumped down and revealed herself, saying,

"What's going on?"

"I am See-Threepio, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo." Threepio introduced. Karma raised an eyebrow. How was it the gold droid didn't recognize her? "I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like, uh, you." Just then, Zeb and Kanan entered. Once Kanan and Zeb were caught up on everything, Kanan said,

"We've got company. Imperial droids. Spectre 5, let's get a couple of restraining bolts on these two."

"Yup, on it." Sabine nodded.

"Spectre 6, Spectre 7, Spectre 3, keep an eye on them." Kanan stated.

"Right. That'll happen." Ezra said.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a terrible mistake." Threepio said, "My partner and I are in the service of Minister Tua of Lothal..." Karma shook her head at the droid and naturally tuned him out. He never changes.

"Kanan. A word?" Zeb said.

"Can it wait?" Kanan asked, "If I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing."

"Yeah. About that, maybe this time we don't sell to Vizago, eh?" Zeb said, "Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead."

"Least we got 'em out of Imperial circulation." Sabine said as she paused on the ladder. "When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7s as prototypes so the Empire could mass-produce them on Lothal."

"Why is it _always _Lothal?" Karma muttered under her breath.

"See Zeb?" Kanan said, "Perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying."

"Oh, hey." Sabine said, "If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy those two droids."

"Yeah. Good idea." Kanan stated before he climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Later, everyone but Karma had left the droids alone and she was currently sitting alone with Artoo. She smiled at the blue astromech as he let out a series of beeps.

"Yes, Artoo, it is me." She nodded. Artoo let out another series of beeps. "No, you can't call me Sabrina. You have to call me Karma, alright?" She said, "Well, they know I'm a Jedi but I'm not fully ready to become Sabrina again." Artoo was confused. Karma sighed, "Artoo...do you remember how I looked up to..._him_? Well...what if I turn out like him? That's my biggest fear of becoming a Jedi again. I want to, I really do, but _he _was my idol and one of my closest friends and just like that, _he_ turned on us. I...can't look at myself as a Jedi without seeing his influence. No matter how much I want to be me and not _him_, it's like some part of me was shaped because of _him_. A part...I can't let go." Artoo beeped sympathetically for the young woman. After a while, he beeped some more. Karma smiled slightly, "Yes, Master told me all about _them_ some time after I left before he blocked our bond. I've been looking but I don't know where _they _are. All I know is that _they_ are the hope Master Obi-Wan promised me. And when I do meet _them_, I will protect them like Master, Master Obi-Wan, Master Windu, _he _and _she _always did me."

* * *

Later, Karma sat in the cockpit with Hera as she called Ezra in.

"Hera, Karm, Zeb's booted me from my own-" Ezra started.

"We know, but maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today." Hera suggested.

"Oh, the way he cuts me slack?" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Do you know what a T-7 disruptor is, what it does to an organic being?" Karma asked softly, her left hand fingering her braid.

"Uh, no." Ezra said, sitting next to Hera while Karma sat behind her.

"Well, Zeb knows." Hera explained, "Because it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world."

"Very few Lasats survived." Karma said, "And none remain on Lasan." Ezra leaned back in his seat, ran his hand through his hair and said,

"I guess I could cut him a little slack."

"Good man." Hera smiled as did Karma. "So, how's the Jedi training going with Kanan?"

"Jedi training? Never heard of it." Ezra said, spinning in his seat.

"We'll see about that." Hera said.

"Ezra...remember. Training to be a Jedi is going to be difficult, even more so for you then it was for Caleb and me." Karma said, "We started at a very young age and you're starting even older than the oldest kid I know of to be allowed into the Order. You have to be commited and dedicated in order to do the training." Ezra stared at the former Jedi Padawan in silence and a little awe when they came out of hyperspace.

"Home sweet home." Ezra stated.

* * *

As the group waited to leave the ship, Hera, Karma and Kanan climbed down the ladder.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan asked, irritated.

"That's fine, love. But we will discuss it." Hera stated.

"Definitely." Karma agreed. Artoo slid forward and let out a series of beeps.

"Oh, right." Sabine said, "This Artoo says its real mission was to make sure the T-7s never reached the Empire and that his master will pay handsomely for their return."

"I'll think about it." Kanan said.

"So, we're not selling the droids but we're selling the T-7s?" Zeb stated, "We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is."

"We know it's not the Empire and I already made a deal with Vizago." Kanan said, "So let's get these crates off the boat." The rebels did so but Karma whispered to Kanan,

"I don't like this, Caleb, not one bit." Kanan had nothing to say to that and remained silent.

Vizago took out a T-7 and inspected it before saying,

"Oh. I can make some beautiful music with these."

"They're not that kind of instruments!" Zeb growled.

"Ah. You just have to know how to play them." Vizago said, "And how to play those who want to buy them."

"You have to buy them from us first." Ezra stated, crossing his arms.

"Finally. Someone on your crew who understands business." Vizago said, pointing at Kanan, who pushed the crime lord's arm away from him.

"Let's just get this over with." Kanan said. Just then, they all heard the sound of a starship. They turned and, sure enough, one of the Empire's was heading right for them.

"What is this?" Vizago asked, "You were followed!"

"That's not possible!" Hera said.

"Tell it to the Empire!" Vizago cried before he ran to one of his transports. "Leave the rest! We're gone!" Kanan grabbed Vizago's arm and said,

"You haven't paid us!"

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment." Vizago stated as he climbed into the transport, "And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials. My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't, eh." With that, Vizago was gone.

"That wasn't very reassuring." Karma stated sarcastically as the rebels all gathered around Kanan.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Sabine asked.

"We can't let these disruptors fall into Imperial hands." Kanan said, "Sabine, destroy the guns."

"Ha! Now you're speaking my language!" Sabine said and Karma could just tell the girl was grinning under her helmet. "I'll go get my gear." With that, the explosive artist ran off. The others soon followed and Kanan ordered,

"Hera, Sabrina, help Sabine open the crates! Zeb, Ezra, line 'em up!" He picked up a disruptor and said, "Meanwhile, I'll deal with the Walkers."

"Oh no, not alone." Karma shook her head. "I'll hold them back for you while you shoot."

"Rina-" Kanan started to argue but the female Jedi stared at him long and hard.

"Caleb, I can _do _this." Kanan sighed and agreed. The Walkers' presence was announced by one firing on the rebels. Quickly, Karma stood close to the opening and held out her hands. She reached into the Force and pushed with all her strength, knowing the Walkers were heavy. The first one slowed down a little and Kanan took the shot, hitting it perfectly. Karma instantly began to push on the other but it fought back hard enough that light green began to swirl on the girl's arms. Before Kanan could fire, however, the Walker did, knocking the two Jedi back. Hera instantly got to work distracting the Walker while Zeb pushed the two Jedi back onto their feet. Karma groaned when the lift lowered and Storm Troopers came out let by the same agent as last time, Kallus Ezra had told her. As the Storm Troopers ran forward, Threepio walked towards them. "Threepio, what the Sith are you doing!?" The girl cried as the droid said,

"Thank you. Thank you. I knew some form of rescue would arrive. I told Artoo, but he thinks so ill of Storm Troopers." The troopers knelt down and began to shoot. "Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! You're here to rescue me!" Threepio cried as he ran as fast as he could back to the rebels, who were firing on the Storm Troopers. Zeb shot down a trooper and Kallus came forward.

"You! Lasat!" He said as he took out a Bo-Rifle. "Face me!" Zeb looked at the weapon before he went forward.

"Wait!" Kanan cried.

"Zeb!" Ezra cried.

"No!" Karma finished, all three reaching for him at the same time. The two charged each other and Zeb easily knocked Kallus down.

"Only the Honor Guard of Lasan may carry a Bo-Rifle!" Zeb cried.

"I know." Kallus smirked, "I removed it from a guardsman myself!" The two fought until Kallus was backing up, Zeb advancing on him. "I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear those disruptors." Kallus said, "_I _gave the order to use them!" As the two continued to fight, Karma, Ezra and Kanan ran over to that side, getting a better view of the battle and were watching as Zeb was kicked and struck by the Bo-Rifle twice.

"That fool Lasat's gonna get himself killed!" Kanan groaned.

"Okay. We're ready." Sabine finally said. While Ezra and Kanan took one, Karma joined Sabine, Threepio and Artoo. "Everyone, push!" Sabine said. Once the guns were released, Karma cried loud enough for only the rebels to hear,

"Run!" When the guns exploded, all the rebels were knocked to the ground and Kallus had an opening. He struck Zeb right in the chest. "NO!" Karma cried in horror as Zeb fell. Just as Kallus was about to strike Zeb, Ezra cried,

"NO!" Suddenly, Kallus was pushed back and Karma felt the massive push of the Force. She turned and saw Ezra staring at his hands in shock.

"Spectre 2, Spectre 7, get the kid aboard!" Kanan ordered.

"Right." Hera agreed as the two women ran to the boy and pulled him towards the _Ghost_, Sabine, Artoo and Threepio following. "Move, all of you, now!" Hera cried as they ran.

"Will our torment never end?" Threepio whined as he and Artoo, followed by Kanan and Zeb, entered the ship. Once the last two were on, Hera ordered,

"Chopper, get us out of here." The droid complied and soon they were out of Lothal's atmosphere.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asked as all of the rebels stood over Zeb. Zeb groaned but finally managed to say,

"Yeah."

"Let me check to make sure." Karma said, kneeling beside the Lasat. "I was trained by medical droids when I was a kid so I'm technically a fully liscensed doctor."

"You never told me that." Kanan said.

"I was going to...the day you left." Karma stated. "Anyways, I was born with a life force that allows me to read a body's system to see if something's hurt." Karma held her hands over Zeb's shoulder and light green light began to swirl around her hands. After a few minutes she smiled, "Everything's good." Kanan helped the weak Lasat up as the girl warned, "Just don't push yourself too hard for a while."

"Thanks mate. Appreciate the save." Zeb said.

"It wasn't me. It was Ezra." Kanan said. The boy smiled at the Lasat and he smiled back his thanks. Hera and Karma gave Kanan a look as he added, "And Ezra, your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow." Hera and Karma smiled down at the official Padawan as Artoo beeped.

* * *

Karma stood beside Kanan as he was given the credits for the droids, her hood up.

"That's very generous, sir." Kanan said.

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids." The man smiled.

"Then I'm glad we could return them." Kanan said.

"The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope." The man recited.

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?" Kanan asked. The man put his hand on the former Jedi's shoulder and said,

"Safe travels, my friend."

"Safe travels." Kanan repeated and began to leave when he noticed Karma wasn't with him. "Karma?" He called, complying with her request of him calling her 'Karma' while returning the droids.

"I'll be back in a minute." She replied. Kanan nodded and left the girl with the man. Once Kanan left, Karma removed her hood and smiled, "It's good to see you again, Senator Organa." Bail's eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Sabrina?" He whispered. Karma bowed her head.

"I don't have long but...take care of these droids for me, alright?" She said, "They're...a fond memory for me."

"Of course." Bail nodded. Karma smiled her thanks before she followed Kanan back to the _Ghost_, ready for their next adventure.

* * *

**There's the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed! And go listen to No Boundaries so you can get a better feel of Karma. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:Memories and TIE Stealers

**Hey guys I'm back. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean a lot. Okay, just to clear up a few things, Karma/Sabrina is supposed to be Kanan's best childhood friend and maybe his future love interest. I say maybe because I don't know what the show's going to do in the future and I am hoping (...and praying...) that they don't put him with Hera so I can accomplish that goal. If not, I will put up with it and leave Karma as a close friend of Kanan's. Anyways, thanks to lilnightmare17, ako94 (I'm sorry it's basically the show with an added character but I'm not a big fan of writing big Aus. Most of my stories have a strict canon background so it's just a habit of mine to do that.), NightOwlFury, Booyahkasha (I know but I prefer to write the names out as they're spoken, other writers do it to so I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's just how I write.), , supersweetangel22, Elven Silver Power Ranger and shiki ryuusaki for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 501 readers! Wow, you guys are amazing, I've only gotten that many that fast with my other Star Wars stories. This is gonna be a short chapter because the episode doesn't allow me to write a lot. But you do learn more of Karma's past as Sabrina, so that's a bonus. And this episode has not come out on DisneyXD yet so if you'd like to avoid minor (literally **_**minor**_**) spoilers, then please avoid reading this chapter until Tuesday at the earliest. Okay, now that that's all out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Karma sat in her and Sabine's room as the _Ghost _flew. While Sabine was painting the walls, Karma was taking her lightsaber apart, putting it back together and cleaning it, a habit she formed as a child. She looked up as Chopper rolled by followed by Ezra, who then came back when he noticed the younger girl.

"Oh, um, hey, Sabine." He tried to act smooth. "I see your, uh, painting...stuff."

"Well, nothing gets passed you, kid." Sabine stated.

"You know, if you ever need a little inspiration..." Ezra tried.

"Yeah, then I'll be sure to look elsewhere." Sabine stated. Karma laughed slightly at that as she clipped her beloved weapon to her belt. Unless they went somewhere, she usually left it there, after all. Chopper came back and made a series of beeps as he went into Ezra's room.

"Chopper! Stay out of my room!" Ezra cried. He moved to follow the droid before he turned back to Sabine, who had resumed painting and said, "Uh, gotta go." Sabine rolled her eyes at the younger boy. Karma bent over laughing at Ezra's awkwardness. The kid had never acted so strange before and she found it hilarious that she got to finally see it. Sabine smiled back at the older girl as she painted. Suddenly, Zeb cried out and Ezra came running out. "It's not my fault." He said.

"Tell it to my fist!" Zeb cried as he chased after the Padawan. Karma sighed as she stood up. Being Ezra's unofficial legal guardian meant she always had to follow him whenever something like this happened and they happened a lot. She briefly look in the two's room to find Ezra's bed on Zeb's. Looking back, Karma saw Chopper holding up the bolts.

"That droid..." She muttered as she followed the boy and the Lasat. She watched as Zeb jumped over the railing and landed on Ezra in a pile of crates, Kanan standing beside them. Groaning, Karma jumped over the railing and landed softly on the floor. "I'll explain later." She whispered to Kanan as she came to stand beside the confused Jedi when Hera cleared her throat, looking down at the two in disappointment, as was Karma.

"It's his fault!" The two said in unison, pointing at each other.

"I swear you two are children." Karma stated.

"My fault? This is your fault!" Zeb said as he stood up. Ezra followed, saying,

"Don't go blaming this on me!" Karma looked over and noticed the exasporated look on Kanan's face and knew instantly she was wearing the same look.

"Enough." Hera stated as she climbed down the ladder. "This is my ship you're wrecking and I want you off it." As she finished speaking, the Twi'lek opened the ramp of the ship and just glared at the two fighting. The two walked over, pushing each other as they did.

"Hera, be reasonable." Zeb said.

"Come on, you know what he's like." Ezra added in. Karma's glare sharpened and before she could say anything, Hera took out a list. "Uh, what's this?" Ezra asked, taking it.

"A market list." Hera said, "The town of Kothal is two clicks to the south and I'm sending both of you on a supply run."

"With him?" The two said in unison.

"With each other. Oh, and don't even think about coming back without at least one meiloorun fruit." Hera warned, pointing at the two, "Clear?"

"Clear." The two repeated before they walked out of the ship, pushing each other the whole way. Kanan and Karma walked up to stand beside Hera, Karma giggling the entire time.

"How do you expect them to find mayloorun on Lothal?" Kanan questioned. Hera smiled as she realized why Karma was laughing.

"They most likely won't be able to." Karma managed between her giggles.

* * *

Karma sat in her and Sabine's room, trying to meditate. Sabine had gone to Ezra and Zeb's room to paint something but she wouldn't let anyone see it. Karma groaned in frustration as she failed, yet again, to accomplish her goal.

"Rina? You okay?" Karma looked up to see Kanan looking at her. She smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even though the two had been best friends as children, only 14 years ago, they were still slightly stiff around each other. It wasn't that noticeable, nobody on the ship had noticed, but they did. Kanan sighed and walked into the room, sitting across from the girl.

"Rina, don't lie to me." He said, "Tell me what's wrong." Karma sighed and hung her head.

"I've been trying to meditate so I can unlock my life force." She admitted.

"What?" Kanan asked, confused.

"The med droids told me that if I could unlock my life force, I would be able to defend myself even better and I would be more in tune with the Force." Karma explained, "I've been trying to unlock it for years but I haven't had much success. It only helps me naturally when I absolutley need it, like when I had to hold the Walker back for you." Kanan was silent as he processed the new information. Finally, he said,

"Maybe you just need some help."

"You'll help me?" Karma asked, her eyes wide. Kanan nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I will." Karma grinned as she sat across from him and both closed their eyes in unison. They reached into the Force and slowly, both reached down into the bottom of Karma's very soul. With Kanan's help, Karma was able to get more than a brush of her life force. She could almost touch it. She reached down farther and grasped her life force. She felt it swirling within her, growing stronger and allowing her to protect herself more. She smiled as her life force became fully unlocked. However, a memory covered her mind instead and took her back to the past.

* * *

_Sabrina walked through the hallway of the Jedi Temple nervously. She had just been chosen as Master Yoda's new Padawan and was heading to her first meditation, one required by all Padawans. As she entered the room, she noticed only one boy was by himself. He had dark skin and hair from what she could see and he was wearing the traditional Jedi robes they all wear, along with the braid on his shoulder. Curious, Sabrina walked over and sat across from the boy._

"_Hi." She smiled at him. He looked up and gave her a small smile in return. Sabrina couldn't help but admire his kind blue eyes. "Who's your master?" She asked curiously._

"_Master Depa Billaba." The boy answered after a minute._

"_She seems nice." Sabrina smiled, "My master is Master Yoda." The boy looked up in surprise._

"_Master Yoda?" He repeated, "Then...you must be special." Sabrina looked down, feeling her cheeks warm up and, unknown to her, turned a light shade of pink._

"_You...think I'm special?" She asked._

"_If Master Yoda chose you to be his Padawan then you must be." The boy said._

"_But you're special too." Sabrina aruged, feeling as though telling the boy her master made him sad. "We're all special, that's why we're here." The boy smiled slightly at her words but before anything else could be said, they were told to begin meditating. Sabrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the Force swirling around her peacefully when she suddenly saw an image. It was...her but she was older and dressed differently. She was fighting with a light purple lightsaber with the boy in front of her beside her. He too was older and dressed differently. He was fighting with an icy blue lightsaber alongside her. Slowly, the image faded away and Sabrina opened her green eyes to meet the blue ones of the boy. By the look on his face, she can tell he had the same vision. "My name's Sabrina, Sabrina Jarrus." She introduced, holding out a hand for him to shake._

"_I'm Caleb." He said after a minute, taking her hand in his own. "Caleb Dume."_

* * *

Before Karma could open her eyes, a new memory surfaced and she couldn't push it away, no matter how hard she struggled to.

* * *

"_Caleb! Caleb!" Sabrina cried as she ran through the Jedi Temple and up to her best friend. They were 14 and had been friends for several years now. They were inseperable, some Padawans even joked they would change the code so the two could get married. Of course, they were all jokes, after all. Sabrina was grinning widely as she stopped in front of Caleb. She was now an official healer and she couldn't wait to tell him. She looked up at him, hating how he already was taller than her, and started, "Caleb, guess what! I'm-"_

"_Rina, we can't be friends anymore." Caleb interuppted, not meeting her eyes. Instantly, Sabrina's face fell and she felt like the whole world, no, the whole _galaxy _was crashing around her._

"_W-what...?" She stuttered, something she never did._

"_We can't be friends anymore." Caleb repeated._

"_But...Caleb, why not?" Sabrina asked as tears welled in her eyes. _Why is he doing this? _She thought, _He's my best friend, I can't lose him!

"_We just can't, Sabrina." Caleb stated, but to the girl he was talking to, it felt like he stabbed her in the heart._

"_But...but..." Sabrina stuttered, not able to form a single word._

"_Goodbye." Caleb whispered before he walked off. When she was alone in the hallway, Sabrina dropped to her knees, held her head in her hands and broke. Tears poured down her cheeks and sobs slipped through her clenched teeth until she was crying out in the empty hallway. Nobody came to her except her master that night. Yoda returned her to her quarters, as she was practically sleeping where she knelt. The next morning, Sabrina Jarrus left the Jedi Temple. That was the last time she would see Caleb Dume for 14 years and when she returned to the Temple next, she would lose _everything_._

* * *

Karma gasped as her eyes snapped open, tears slipping from her eyes as she did so. Kanan was staring at her as well, having seen the exact same memories from his own point of view.

"I'm so sorry." Kanan whispered before he walked over and held Karma tightly against him. Karma allowed her tears to slip but she didn't sob like she used to. He was here with her now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Karma sat watching Kanan and Chopper play some kind of game, though she wasn't really paying attention. She was focusing on the fact that her life force that was now rushing through her blood had made everything sharper, clearer. Her senses had been hightened and her connection to the Force felt stronger, though she wasn't stronger in itself. When Kanan won, Chopper left as Hera sat beside Kanan while Karma was sitting on his other side.

"Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone." Kanan said, leaning back.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling guilty for sending them-" Hera started.

"On a wild meiloorun chase?" Karma finished with a smile.

"Spectre 4 to _Ghost_." Zeb said over the comm just then.

"Right on cue." Hera sighed before she said into the comm, "Go ahead, Spectre 4."

"Right, well, we've had a bit of a problem." Zeb said.

"I thought you might." Hera smiled, "Well, look don't worry about the meilooruns-"

"Yeah, meilooruns." Ezra cut in, "Ugh, we found some, then we lost them, then we found them again, but we smashed-"

"Ugh, just cut to the chase, kid." Zeb said when the three rebels heard a distinct sound.

"Wait, what am I hearing?" Kanan said.

"It sounds like..." Karma started.

"Yeah, about that, see, um, well, we stole a TIE fighter!" Ezra said.

"You _what?!_" Karma and Kanan yelled in unison.

"I never told you to do something _that _stupid, Ezra!" Karma added, wishing she could smack the kid upside the head.

"They're taking it better than I thought." Zeb muttered, thinking the rebels on the other side couldn't hear him.

"Get rid of it!" Kanan ordered.

"Do we have to?" The rebels in the stolen TIE fighter whined. Kanan sighed, covering his eyes with his hand while Karma cried,

"Yes, you _idiots_!"

"At least tell me you dismantled the locater beacon?" Kanan asked. Zeb chuckled nervously.

"Of course, we're not fools." He then proceeded to mutter, "Under there. The red wire. No, wait, the blue."

"Well, which one?" Ezra whispered.

"It's the red _and _the blue!" Kanan and Karma interjected.

"Right, got it." Ezra said, "I-I mean, got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded, right away, immediately."

"Stealing the TIE attracts unwanted attention." Kanan scolded, "Rendezvous at Shadow Side 2, fly straight there, do not stop. And don't do _anything_."

"That includes anything _stupid_!" Karma added for good measure. It was her usual lecture with Ezra and a promise he was getting it when he got back.

"On our way, Spectre 4 out." Zeb said before they cut the connection. Karma groaned as she leaned forward, her head in her hands.

"At least I didn't teach him this." She muttered.

* * *

Later, Karma, Kanan and Hera stood outside the _Ghost_, waiting for the two rebels. Hera stood on the ground, Kanan on the ramp and Karma leaned against the side of the ship, twisting her braid between her fingers.

"Ugh, they should've been here by now." Kanan said.

"Over there." Hera pointed after a minute. Sure enough, the Lasat and boy were walking up to them. The three older rebels walked off the ship to meet them. Zeb held up a meiloorun fruit and gave it to Hera.

"One meiloorun as ordered." He bowed.

"Thank you, kind sir." Hera smiled. It was then Karma noticed Ezra held a TIE fighter clone's helmet.

_He must've taken it from the TIE_. She shook her head.

"Team effort." Zeb said, knudging Ezra.

"Forget about the fruit." Kanan interjected, "Where's the TIE fighter?"

"Ugh, crashed it." Zeb answered, looking down.

"On purpose." Ezra added, "We didn't want to it to fall back into the Empire's hands." Kanan thought about it and smiled,

"That's what I like to hear."

"You're off the hook this time, Ezra." Karma said, "But you're explaining everything later." With that, the three oldest rebels walked back into the ship. As Karma walked past Zeb and Ezra's room, she peeked in and smiled when she saw what Sabine had painted. A comical painting of Ezra falling onto Zeb. "Nice job, Sabine." She commented.

"Thanks Karma." Sabine smiled, "But it's not quite finished yet." Karma shook her head at the younger girl and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Call me Karm." She requested before she made her way to where Kanan and Hera were. Minutes later, Ezra and Zeb crashed into crates..._again_. But this time, the two pointed at Chopper and cried,

"It's his fault!"

"At least they got rid of the TIE." Hera and Karma said in unison as Kanan sucked in a deep breath in order to remain calm, something he had picked up from Karma when they were younger. Karma, on the other hand, found the whole scene comical and was laughing at the two at their expense. Later, she got the full story as to why the two showed up late and she couldn't have been more proud of Ezra. Not only did he use the Force for the first time, at will that is, but he used it to help keep some friends away from Tarkintown. He really was one of the best kids she knew.

* * *

"Hey Karm?" Ezra asked later that day. "I was just wondering...why didn't you ever tell me you used to be a Jedi Knight?" Karma sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Ezra...I couldn't." She whispered, "I was so broken that...I didn't even think telling someone I was a Jedi Padawan mattered. Besides, being a Jedi was a crime when I found you. If you had told anyone, I would've been killed. Though, at the time, it didn't sound too bad."

"You mean..." Ezra trailed off as Karma nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah...I wanted to die." She whispered.

"But...why?" The boy asked.

"I lost _everything_, Ezra, in the span of two days." Karma explained, "I was going to kill myself when I found you. Then, I had a vision of you meeting up with Caleb. You saved me, Ezra, and I thought...if I didn't tell you I was a Jedi, the memories would stay away and I could...live. And because of that, we're here, where the Force wants us to be." Slowly, Ezra walked over and hugged the older girl, just like he did whenever she had a nightmare when he was a kid. Karma smiled and held Ezra close to her. He was the little brother she never had and she would cherish him forever.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Sorry if I just ruined an entire episode for you but I feel as though I can't do these episodes enough justice, I never do whenever I write a story like this. The actual episode is the funniest one I've ever seen so go watch it on Monday, I highly recommend it! Okay, I think that's everything so may the Force be with you, always.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Inquisitor

**Hey guys, here's your weekly chapter update! Sorry I didn't come sooner but I got into some trouble and couldn't use my laptop (don't ask). And, side note, I went back and edited the last chapter because I did spell meiloorun wrong. Hey, it's hard working without a transcript. Okay, thanks to Ezra fangirl, NightOwl Fury, Dragonfan47, HorseMagic17, Rosalie93, Azturner, TwilightNinja00, 6raindog, Redder45, onix8080, FanficLover577, EUREKA STRIKER ALPHA and KitKat Extremist for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,394 readers! Whew, that's a lot. Okay, now if you haven't seen this episode yet, you are in for major spoilers. As in, do not read if you want to see the episode first at any cost! But for those of you who have seen it, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Focus. Focus on letting go." Kanan instructed calmly.

"Letting go? Rather, hold on if you don't mind." Ezra retorted. Currently, the Master and Padawan were on top of the _Ghost_ with Karma, Zeb and Chopper as Ezra was being trained in the ways of the Force. Chopper was there at Kanan's request, Zeb for entertainment and Karma because she was the back-up in case anything went wrong, as she always was. Ezra was currently trying to balance on the gun turrent of the ship.

"Enough jokes." Kanan stated, "Focus." Ezra grunted from the effort and Karma didn't blame him. Starting training in the Force so late _was _hard, after all. _He _had a hard enough time and he was only 9.

_But I did warn him. _Karma thought as she watched Ezra train calmly, her hair blowing behind her.

"I'm trying!" Ezra grunted.

"Do or do not. There is no try." Kanan recited and Karma had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. It was just so odd for her best friend to be quoting her master, after all, when most of the time Padawans had teased the Grand Master Jedi behind his back in good fun.

"What does that even mean?" Ezra asked, "How can I do something if I don't _try _to do it?"

"Well, see..." Kanan obviously hadn't expected that question and Karma had to try even harder to not laugh. Not too many people understood her master the way she did. "Actually, that one always confused me too, but Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot."

"Don't go teasing my master!" Karma cried with a grin on her face. "I _tried _to explain that lesson to you and you never understood it! I'm one of the few who actually does."

"Then can you explain it to me?" Ezra asked as he still struggled.

"Nope!" Karma smirked, "Master's rule was that everyone must learn and understand the lessons and meanings for themselves. I actually broke that rule when I helped Caleb but that was before I knew about it!" Zeb yawned and stood up.

"Ugh, I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting." He said, "No wonder the old religion died."

"Hey!" Karma cried, standing up to hit the Lasat but Kanan grabbed her arm gently and whispered,

"Calm, Rina." Karma sighed and nodded before she closed her eyes and released her agitation into the Force. Chopper let out some beeps, agreeing with Zeb.

"Come on, kid, do something!" Zeb encouraged, "Amuse me! Use the Force!" Zeb then began to move the gun turrent, putting Ezra more off balance then he already was and the Padawan fell into a crate below filled with small milk cartons. Ezra glared as Zeb laughed at him while Kanan and Karma walked over.

"You want the Force, Zeb? Here." Karma said as she held her hand up and some of the milk cartons that had fallen out of the crate when Ezra fell in floated up. Karma made them float in the air before she put them back into the crate as Ezra got out. Kanan tried to help his Padawan but Ezra shook his arm off.

"Does he _have _to be here?" Ezra asked, irritated.

"He's annoying but there will always be distractions." Kanan explained.

"The battlefield isn't a place of safety, Ezra." Karma explained, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder gently. "It's a place of life or death, where one descicion effects not only you, but everyone you're working with and, quite possibly, the whole planet, or even the galaxy. And there are _always _distractions."

"You need to learn to focus through them." Kanan added. "Here, let's try something else." The master took out the two parts of his lightsaber, put them together and held them out to Ezra. Ezra smiled as he held the weapon and asked,

"When do I get my own?"

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi." Kanan said.

"Though all the incoming Younglings thought it did." Karma smirked, crossing her arms. "Even you and I thought if we got a lightsaber we'd be Jedi. You told me yourself." Kanan rolled his eyes at his best friend as Ezra muttered,

"Gets me closer." As he finished speaking, the boy activated the lightsaber and the icy blade came out, almost hitting Kanan.

"Careful!" Kanan cried. The master walked over to the Padawan as he held the lightsaber in front of him. "There's a control on the side that adjusts the length to your height." Ezra found the control and pushed it. The blade then shrunk a little.

"Think it should be a little shorter." Zeb smirked. Chopper laughed in agreement as the two Jedi and the Padawan glared at the two. The three seperated, Kanan and Karma walking towards Zeb and Chopper and Ezra heading towards the wing.

"Okay, close your eyes." Kanan instructed. Ezra did so and faced the four.

"Are you sure he's ready for this?" Karma whispered to Kanan.

"We'll find out." Kanan said, "Let him have it, Chopper!" Zeb put a carton in Chopper's hand and the droid threw it, hitting Ezra in the head, despite his swing to reflect it. Another carton hit Ezra and Kanan said, "Be precise. Hold the blade-up." Kanan and Karma winced each time Ezra was hit. Zeb laughed,

"That's it, kid. Use your body to slow down that draft."

"No! You're not focusing. Ugh." Kanan said. Zeb then poured the whole crate onto Chopper and they were all thrown at Ezra at once. He tried to deflect them but he ended up falling.

"Kid!" Zeb cried as the two Jedi ran to the edge but looked calm. Kanan reached for Ezra but he slipped and began to fall. Quickly, the two reached into the Force and located Ezra before they began to pull him up. Once Ezra was high enough, Hera opened the ramp and Zeb reached for Ezra.

"Zeb!" Kanan said.

"Hurry!" Karma added as both were growing weak. Even with the other's assistance, neither Jedi had used the Force in so long that picking up and holding something that wasn't small was a little hard but at the same time, still extremely easy. Finally, the two ran out of strength and bent over, Karma grabbing onto Kanan so neither of them would fall.

"Got him!" Zeb cried and Karma sighed in relief before she supported Kanan slightly to the ladder.

* * *

Kanan had climbed down first and met Ezra as Karma followed him.

"You weren't focused." Kanan told his Padawan.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death." Ezra retorted. Kanan grabbed Ezra's arm and turned the boy to him.

"You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused." He stated, "You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt." Ezra ripped his arm from Kanan's grasp and said,

"And who's fault is that, _Master_?" Kanan sighed and began to walk off, muttering,

"It's difficult to teach you." Zeb walked over and turned Ezra around. He pushed the boy slightly and said,

"He means it's difficult to teach you." Ezra looked up to see Chopper, Hera and Karma looking at him. The two women walked over and led the boy into the common room.

"Kanan-" Ezra started.

"Shh. You made the holonet." Sabine cut in.

"_The stolen TIE fighter was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers." _The reporter said.

"You liar! We set 'em free!" Zeb said, angrily. Suddenly, the image changed.

"_This is Senator in exile, Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear." _A new voice said.

"What's Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire." Hera explained.

"_One of the Republic's greatest peace keepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive." _Gall continued. Kanan, Karma and Hera shared a look at this and payed closer attention. _"She is being imprisioned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon systerm. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire-" _Gall's message was stopped instantly.

"_Another successful planetary liberation, utilizing the Base Delta Initiative." _The announcer said before Sabine turned the holonet off.

"This Luminara, you guys knew her?" Ezra asked the two Jedi.

"I met her, once." Kanan said.

"I met her more often when Master was busy and had to put with another master for a mission." Karma added.

"She was a great Jedi Master." Kanan continued, "Brave, compassionate, disciplined. ...In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you." Ezra's eyes widened at this before he looked away, sad. "There've always been rumors that she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came with a specific location before. We can't pass this up."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hera smiled, "I'll set course for the Stygeon system."

"The rest of you, prep for an op." Kanan said as he followed Hera out of the common room. While Zeb and Sabine left right away, Karma and Chopper stayed. Chopper beeped as Karma put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"You hear that, he's done with me." Ezra said sadly, shrugging Karma's hand off. "He's gonna pawn me off to some stranger." Chopper let out some beeps before he left.

"Ezra..." Karma whispered, not sure how to help him. "Caleb's...he's..."

"You don't have to defend him or make me feel better." Ezra stated. Karma looked down. She knew the real reason Kanan thought Ezra would be better with Luminara was because he didn't have confidence in himself.

_Man, these two are so much alike, it's not even funny. _Karma thought as she squeezed Ezra's shoulder in comfort before she went to find Kanan. "Caleb!" She cried as she spotted him. The Jedi stopped and waited for the girl to catch up. "You really think Luminara would be better for Ezra than you?" She asked. Kanan nodded silently. "Then how come you and I found him?" She whispered. With that said, Karma walked off, leaving a confused Kanan behind. The girl had definitley picked up her master's crypticness.

* * *

As the crew sat in the cockpit, Chopper pulled up the schematic of the prison they were heading for.

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime." Sabine said, "The only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system and it's impregnable."

"That's never stopped us before." Kanan said.

"Trust me, we have never faced anything like this." Sabine said, "It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters and short and long ranged scanners."

"We can fool the scanners." Hera said.

"Uh, maybe." Sabine said, "But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls. Look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting out because, you know, it's a prison."

"Well what about going in low and sneaking onto this landing platform?" Ezra suggested. Sabine shook her head.

"Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors." She shot down. "Impossible to get in or out that way." Kanan was silent for a minute before he pointed at the schematic.

"Here, there's only room for a couple guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara and come back out the way we came in." He said. Chopper turned off the hologram and let out some beeps.

"Yeah." Sabine agreed, "You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan."

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too." Kanan smirked.

"You know, Sabine, I've gotten through missions in the Clone Wars on plans considered worse than that." Karma said.

"Really? Then how'd you come out alive?" Sabine asked. Karma grinned,

"Easy. I followed the plan and, when needed, improvised."

* * *

The crew of the _Ghost_, minus Chopper, sat in the attack shuttle. Chopper was complaining over the comm at Zeb.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chop." Zeb said, "We just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one." Just then, the attack ship was launched. As they flew, Zeb stretched his muscles while Sabine put on her helmet.

"30 seconds." Hera reported to the crew. "Good luck."

"Luck? We're gonna need a miracle." Zeb stated. Karma rolled her eyes as she stood beside Kanan, as the two were to get rid of the Storm Troopers before the rest of the crew joined them.

"Here're three." Sabine said as she held up three detonaters, one for Ezra, one for Zeb and one for herself.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan reminded Ezra.

"Thought there was no try." Ezra quipped. Kanan remained silent but Karma quipped,

"No making fun of Master Yoda. He would beat you in a heartbeat." Soon, the ramp opened and the two Jedi jumped. They landed silently and a Storm Trooper pointed a blaster at each of them. As Kanan started on one, Karma took the other, grabbing its forearm and twisting it so that when Kanan turned he had an easier time taking that one out. Once he was down, Karma slid around her best friend and kicked the other trooper off his feet. The trooper stood and tried to hit the girl but Kanan grabbed him and kicked him in the gut, allowing Karma to slide out of the way. Kanan attacked the trooper and knocked him out.

"Nice and quiet like-" He started to say when they heard Ezra crying out. The two Jedi looked as the Padawan fell out of the sky. Karma covered her face with her hands.

"I knew I should've worked on his landings more." She muttered as Ezra hit the door and Kanan winced. The three stood close, waiting to see if the door opened but it didn't.

"What just happened?!" Kanan whispered, "You were supposed to exit with Zeb! You're lucky every Storm Trooper in the prison doesn't know we're here!" Just then, the door opened and several Storm Troopers came out. Quickly, Karma and Kanan used the Force to take the blasters from them and threw them over the edge. Sabine and Zeb jumped down and the girl took out one trooper. Kanan and Karma used the Force to throw two more troopers over the edge and Zeb grabbed the last one and threw him over. "Stunts like that put us all in jeopordy." Kanan scolded, "That's exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline."

"I was just following your and Karm's example." Ezra justified.

"Yeah? Well, try to stay focused and follow the plan instead." Kanan stated.

"I hate to interuppt but we need the kid to unlock the door." Sabine said. Ezra ran over and began to work on the door.

"I got it." He whispered. Karma remained silent, fingering her blaster as Zeb moved the troopers so they looked like they were still on guard and Kanan moved to avoid being spotted.

"Ezra!" Kanan whispered.

"Quiet, I'm focusing." Ezra stated. A minute later, the door was opened and the five ran in silently. As they walked, Kanan pushed Ezra back. "You're welcome." He stated sarcastically. Zeb hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Ezra cried.

"You did your job, you want a medal?" Zeb asked sarcastically. Kanan and Karma, meanwhile, were reaching into the Force, trying to find Luminara.

"Luminara's here. I sense her presence, but it's clouded." Kanan stated.

"It's the same for me." Karma nodded when Sabine walked past the two. They followed her and Karma asked, "Where's Master Unduli?"

"Detention Block CC01. Isolation cell 0169." Sabine answered.

"They have isolation cells on the lower levels?" Kanan said, surprised. "We planned off outdated schematics."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means the plan changes." Karma stated.

"You got a back-up plan?" Zeb asked.

"Figuring one out right now." Kanan said, "Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along." As he spoke, Kanan led the rebels into the lift.

"What, we're supposed to hold our escape route here?" Zeb asked.

"Now the turbo lift _is _our escape route." Kanan stated, "Let's go." Once they were all in, the lift began to move.

"Ugh, his plan get worse all the time." Sabine said.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again." Zeb stated.

"I'm standing right here." Kanan reminded them.

"We know." Sabine and Zeb stated in unison. Normally, Karma would have laughed at that but she was in mission mode, something she hadn't been in since the Clone Wars.

"You know, sometimes the most reckless and hopeless plans end up working out in the end." Karma stated seriously. "I've gone through a lot like that." Nobody said anything, leaving the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

When they reached the level they wanted to be at, Kanan went out, grabbed the troopers and pulled them into the lift. Once the doors closed, the rebels knocked the two troopers out.

"Maintain comm silence and whatever you do, hold this lift." Kanan instructed before he, Karma and Ezra stepped out of the lift. As they began to walk down, two troopers happened to walk past and spotted the Jedi.

"Hey, you! Stop!" One of them said. Quickly, Kanan used the Force and pulled the troopers towards him. They ran into his arms and were knocked out. Karma bent down near the Storm Troopers and used the Force to stregthen their unconciousness.

"Wow, you're really not messing around tonight." Ezra commented as Karma stood.

"There's a lot more at stake then you realize." Kanan explained.

"Come on." Karma added as they began to walk off, though she noticed Zeb grab the Storm Troopers and pull them into the lift.

* * *

When the three reached the hallway where Luminara's cell was, Kanan and Karma stepped out.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi cell? It's on the next level." Kanan said as both Jedi reached into the Force and began to manipulate the troopers' minds.

"It's on the next level." One trooper repeated, as if in a trance.

"You better get moving." Karma added.

"We better get moving." The other trooper repeated. With that, the two ran off, believing everything they had just been told.

"When do I learn that?" Ezra asked, excitedly.

"Luminara will teach you." Kanan stated as he moved Ezra out of the way and Karma opened the cell. "Much better than I could." Kanan added as he followed his best friend into the cell. Ezra followed the two and the three found Luminara in the cell.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but something's wrong." Kanan said.

"Very wrong." Karma added quietly. Luminara stood and walked towards the three silently.

"Master?" Kanan asked. Luminara stared at the three silently before she turned and walked into a container on the wall and became bones. Kanan and Karma gasped in unison as horror gripped Karma's heart.

"What happened to her?" Ezra asked, "I don't understand."

"No, it doesn't seem complicated." A voice said. The three turned to see someone standing at the door of the cell. "I am the Inquisitor." He said as he took out a lightsaber. He stepped in and the door closed, trapping the three. "Welcome." The Inquisitor smiled. Karma and Kanan took out their lightsabers and stood on either side of Ezra. "Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic." The Inquisitor said, "But her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends."

"Spectre 3, come in. It's a trap!" Ezra tried his comm but all he got was static.

"There will be no reinforcements." The Inquisitor smiled. Kanan and Karma charged the Sith in unison but he met each of their strikes. He pushed Karma back and locked blades with Kanan. "Interesting." The Inquisitor said, "It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Bilaba."

"How...Who are you?" The two Jedi asked in unison as Karma stood. The two Jedi charged the Inquisitor and attacked him repeatedly until the Inquisitor grabbed Kanan's arm and held Karma back with the Force.

"The Temple Records are quite complete." He said as Karma charged him. She was pushed back into the wall and fell to the ground, hurt enough that she couldn't move.

"Rina!" Kanan cried before he attacked the Sith himself.

"Close quarter fighting, Bilaba's emphasis was always on Form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree." The Inquisitor stated as he backed Kanan up towards Luminara's bones. Ezra took a shot at the Sith that he blocked, giving Kanan an opening to attack. But the Inquisitor jumped and kicked the Jedi. Ezra and Karma rushed over to the fallen man as he pushed himself up slightly. "Clearly, you were a poor student." The Inquisitor stated. Ezra fired several shots but they did nothing to the Sith. "Is that really all you got, my boy?" He asked.

"Well, I've got that." Ezra said, indicating the detonater he had set up on the door. The detonater exploded within seconds and the three used the oppurtunity to escape with the Inquisitor on their tail.

* * *

After a while, the three were cornered and the Jedi were forced to fight the Sith. The Inquisitor held up his red lightsaber as another blade came out. Karma and Kanan fought the Sith until he locked blades with them.

"Are you paying attention, boy?" The Inquisitor said, "The Jedi are dead. But there is another path. The Dark Side."

_NO! _Karma thought behind her carefully shielded mind. She wasn't gonna lose Ezra like she lost _him_.

"Never heard of it!" Ezra stated as he fired another shot at the Sith. The Inquisitor pushed the two Jedi out of the way and blocked Ezra's shot before he threw Ezra himself with the Force.

"Have you taught him nothing?" The Inquisitor asked. Karma looked at Kanan, worry written on her face. Sensing her anxiety, Kanan said,

"Go." Karma nodded and ran to Ezra, checking him over with her life force as Kanan attacked the Inquisitor. The two went back and forth until there was a distance between them.

"Do you really think you can save the boy?" The Inquisitor asked. "For his sake, surrendor." As the Sith said this, Karma helped Ezra, who's vitals were fine thankfully, stand up.

"I'm not making deals with you!" Kanan swore.

"Neither will I!" Karma added.

"Hm. Then we'll let him make one, shall we?" The Inquisitor said before he threw Kanan all the way down the hall with the Force.

"Caleb!" Karma cried, running towards her fallen best friend. She quickly used her life force and tried to check on him.

"Your master cannot save you, boy." The Sith said, "He is unfocused and undisciplined, just as much as his partner."

"Well, then we're perfect for each other!" Ezra cried as he shot at the Inquisitor. The Sith blocked them and moved to attack Ezra, who jumped off the walls to escape the threat.

"I do so admire your persistence." The Inquisitor said, "Ready to die?" Just then, Kanan woke up and both Jedi turned to see the Inquisitor charging at the Padawan.

"No!" They cried in unison as they both reached into the Force and pushed on the Inquisitor as hard as they could. The Sith looked back because he couldn't move and could only watch as the Jedi pushed him onto the ceiling.

"Run!" Kanan cried.

"Go, Ezra!" Karma added. Ezra ran over and stopped by the two as they released the Sith. Once he was released, the Inquisitor stood and turned to face the three. His lightsaber then became a spinning double blade.

"Can your guys' do that?" Ezra asked.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kanan said as he pushed Ezra down the hallways and grabbed his lightsaber as he followed the boy and Karma.

"Guys! This way!" Sabine cried as they spotted her and Zeb down a hallway. The three Force-sensitives followed their fellow rebels down the hallway.

"Figured out it was a trap?" Karma asked as they ran.

"Yeah. Luminara?" Sabine asked.

"Long gone." Kanan answered, "Our new exit?"

"Landing platform." Sabine stated.

"I thought it was impossible to get out that way." Kanan said.

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too." Sabine replied.

"Secure the facility. Full lockdown." The Inquisitor ordered behind them.

"Well, that's not helpful." Ezra quipped. The doors ahead of them began to close, forcing the group to move faster in order to get through the doors. Sabine began to fire at the Sith but he just reflected them. The last door was closing so fast that Zeb was forced to jump on and hold it open.

"Can't do this all day!" Zeb grunted as one by one, the rebels jumped through the door. "Go!" Zeb cried before he released the door, stopping the Inquisitor from getting through. However, the Sith began to cut through the door with his lightsaber. The group ran down until they reached the entrance to the landing platform. When they stopped, Zeb turned around and shot at the control for the last door. The group then ran to the control for the door to the landing platform.

"I've got it, I-" Sabine said as she tried to open the door only to discover she was locked out. "Ugh, I'm locked out of the system! Ezra!" Ezra stepped forward and tried to open the door only to be electrocuted.

"Ezra!" Karma cried.

"Sorry." Ezra apologized.

"I'm checking you out later." Karma promised. As she said that sentence, Kanan picked up Ezra and said,

"Ezra, Rina! Together!"

"Seriously?" Ezra asked.

"Yes! Picture the locking mechanism in your mind." Kanan instructed.

"We can do this Ezra." Karma stated as all three stretched out their hands and focused. At first, nothing happened and Zeb cut in,

"Scuze me, but can we train Ezra later!" The two Jedi and the Padawan focused and lifted the door open. Ezra grinned until he noticed the troopers behind the door.

"Aw, come on!" Karma cried as the troopers began to fire.

"One last miracle here." Zeb said. He threw the last detonater and it exploded.

"I'll get us a bigger miracle." Karma said as she stamped her foot. Light green could be seen briefly below her foot before it disappeared. Karma raised her hand up and her life force shocked several Storm Troopers off their feet and onto the ground. "Run!" Karma cried as her light purple lightsaber lit up and the five rebels ran into the fray with the two Jedi leading the way, reflecting shots directed towards them.

"Spectre 5 to _Phantom_. We're on the landing deck and ready for pick-up." Sabine said into her comm.

"On my way, Spectre 5. And I'm bringing the fleet." Hera replied.

"We have a fleet?" Zeb asked. Just then, the _Phantom _flew up along with several Tibidees.

"We do now." Hera stated and Karma could tell the Twi'lek was smiling. The Storm Troopers were forced to focus on the Tibidees and the attack ship as both began to help the rebels. Kanan signaled the rebels and they ran towards the ship just as the Inquisitor cut through the door. The rebels kept running and just as they were reaching the _Phantom, _Karma sensed the Inquisitor's incoming lightsaber at the same instant Kanan did. The male Jedi hit the incoming weapon out of the way and the two Jedi ran onto the ship.

"Do yours do that?" Zeb asked the two Jedi as the Inquisitor caught his lightsaber.

"Zeb, shut up." Karma muttered as they took off. When they were in space, Hera asked the Jedi,

"Master Luminara?"

"Gone." Kanan whispered.

"We'll have to find a way to spread the word so no one else falls like she did." Karma whispered.

"How's Ezra taking it?" Hera asked.

"Not as bad as we are." Kanan answered, "I guess he's stuck with me. For now." Karma sensed Ezra's sadness and moved to sit beside him.

* * *

When the rebels returned to the _Ghost_, Karma felt a little faint. She grabbed her forhead and stumbled into Kanan.

"Rina." He said, catching her by her waist.

"What's wrong with Karm?" Ezra asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Karma answered.

"Rina, you were too worried about Ezra and I to focus on your own injuries." Kanan said, "Your life force hasn't had enough time to heal you and it's catching up to you now. Rest until you're fully healed."

"N-no, I'm fine." Karma insisted.

"Rina, I'm serious." Kanan stated, "Think about yourself for once and not others. You need rest, now." Karma sighed, leaning her head against Kanan's shoulder tiredly.

"Fine." She agreed. With Sabine's help, the Jedi reached her bed within minutes.

"What happened?" Sabine asked as Karma laid down.

"The guy chasing us, the Inquisitor, threw me against a wall and I had to run right after." Karma explained, "My life force didn't have time to heal me before that."

"You heal naturally?" Sabine asked. Karma nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't speak anymore because she fell asleep instantly after.

* * *

Karma woke up to see Ezra looking at her.

"Ezra? What...is it?" She asked weakly. Whenever she was healing, she was weaker, especially during the process.

"Why were you so different during the mission?" Ezra asked.

"When I go on a mission, I become so focused, I become someone completely different." Karma explained, "It's a leftover from the Clone Wars." Ezra chuckled slightly and asked,

"You okay?" Karma smiled,

"Yeah." With that, Karma took Ezra's hand in hers and fell back asleep.

* * *

When Karma woke up again, she noticed nobody was there. She stood up and walked to the ramp to watch Ezra and Kanan talking.

"Look, don't bother saying it." Ezra said, "I'm letting you off the hook."

"What're you talking about?" Kanan asked.

"I know you wanted to dump me on Luminara!" Ezra said, "Just cause she's gone doesn't mean you're stuck with me."

"I don't want to dump you!" Kanan sighed before he sat down beside Ezra. "Look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher."

"Well, I don't want the best teacher, I want _you_!" Ezra cried, "N-not that you're not the best, I-"

"Ezra." Kanan interjected, "I'm not gonna try to train you anymore. If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So from now on, I _will _teach you. I may fail, you may fail, but there is no try."

"I understand." Ezra said, "Master."

"Let's see if you do." Kanan said as he handed his lightsaber to his Padawan.

"Man, you two are so alike, it's a wonder I put up with both of you." Karma stated, making her presence known. The two turned and stared at her.

"Gee, thanks Karm." Ezra said sarcastically. Karma grinned,

"Come on, you know I love both of you. Now, let's see if you truly believe in yourself, both of you. Otherwise, this is partnership won't work." Ezra and Kanan stood and walked to the ground with Karma behind them. Kanan and Karma began to pick up rocks and slowly threw them at Ezra, who began to block all of them easily. Karma smiled. _Now, we're making some progress._ She could already feel the bond between the three of them strengthening even more than it already was.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Also, there's not gonna be another update this week because I'm busy so enjoy this chapter and review! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Academy Incident

**Hey guys, sorry for being so late I've just been busy. But I'm finally back with a shorter chapter but you're getting an image of a young Karma so you can picture how much she has changed. Anyways, thanks to PrincessCadence2012, UnravelGhoul, NightOwlFury (Yeah but he was taunting Kanan that whole time and since I figured Yoda's signiture combat style is pretty hard to recognize since he jumps around so much, it be harde for Karma's style to be an exact replica of her master's making her a tougher opponent. And I get the episodes off On Demand and find them online.), tootsietay00, firar, Takahashi Amaya, 17Booklover12, BeckyBoo12221, TheUltimateAngela, Anonymous fanz, Tempestas D. Uzu, dracula-key and .129 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 2,560 readers! Also, I have a new story out titled Snowflakes and Shadows, it's for the Sonic the Hedgehog archive so check it out if you like that fandom. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Karma stood with her cloak's hood drawn up, her arms crossed as she watched Sabine carefully. The girl began to walk towards her and Zeb, saying,

"Spectre 5 to _Ghost_. Looks like the kid passed the first test. He's inside Imperial HQ." Karma breathed a sigh of relief. The sooner Ezra got what they needed, the sooner they could get out of here. Karma was one of the rebels that had avidly protested Ezra going undercover in the Academy, since she trusted the Empire about as far as she could throw them, without the Force at that.

"Let's hope Ezra can get that decoder and get out of there." She whispered, looking down.

"Don't worry, Karm. The kid's done fine so far, I'm sure he'll be out soon." Sabine reassured her older friend. Karma smiles slightly before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A holonet that was showing wanted rebels and Jedi. Karma sucked in a deep breath as she saw herself. Her dark brown hair fell down her shoulders gently, without her thick braid and purple streak. Her forest green eyes were sparkling and she was grinning, the picture was obviously one taken before Order 66. Her hair was pulled back slightly by a black ribbion that Karma remembered Kanan had given to her for her 14th birthday and she could see the beige dress and dark brown cloak she had worn as her kind of uniform back then. She looked so much younger and so much happier than Karma was now. She felt her eyes prick with tears as she remembered the torture and pain she had suffered for the past 14 years. "Karm? You okay?" Sabine asked, concerned. Karma nodded, still looking at her picture. Sabine and Zeb followed her gaze and their eyes widened when they saw the brightly smiling face of Sabrina Jarrus.

"That you?" Zeb asked. Karma slowly nodded.

"Your last name's Jarrus? I thought that was Kanan's." Sabine said, confused.

"Sabrina Jarrus is my birth name." Karma explained, "Caleb obviously adopted my last name when he went into hiding just like I adopted his."

"What was your home world?" Sabine asked, curious. Karma whispered her answer but neither heard her.

"What was that?" Zeb asked.

"I'm from Naboo." Karma admitted, holding her arms tightly. "I adopted Lothal as my home world after...the Order was destroyed. I couldn't go back home and find my family since the Emperor and Vader were hunting down all the Jedi. Adopting Lothal was the only thing that saved my life." Sabine wrapped her arms around the older girl and whispered,

"It'll be okay. You're safe and we'll take the Empire out." Karma smiled slightly as she returned the hug before she released the girl and said,

"Now get back to your post."

* * *

"Spectre 5 to _Ghost_. Something went wrong. The kid didn't get the device and he didn't come out." Sabine said after several minutes of silence. Karma's eyes widened. Ezra could be in danger.

"Calm down, Karm, the kid's fine." Zeb stated, putting a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. Karma looked down and wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Sorry...it's just my sisterly instincts kicking in I guess." She admitted, "I've spent so much time in the past 14 years knowing exactly where Ezra was and exactly what he was doing, it's so...weird not knowing when he'll be back."

"I understand." Sabine nodded, "Don't worry, he should be back by tomorrow." Karma nodded, he had one day left.

* * *

Chopper rolled up towards the three rebels silently.

"Did you get the decoder?" Zeb asked quietly. Chopper let out some beeps. As he did, Sabine reached over and took out the decoder. "Good." Zeb nodded.

"Where's Ezra?" Karma asked worridley. Chopper answered and Karma's eyes widened in shock.

"What? What do you mean he went back to the Academy?" Sabine asked the exact question Karma wanted to ask. Chopper opened up a message and a hologram of Ezra appeared.

"Guys, I know you're expecting me, but I have to stay at the Academy." He said, "There's this kid there, Jai Kell. And he'll be scooped up by the Inquisitor if I don't help him."

"Wait. The Inquisitor?" Karma whispered, her eyes wide. The Sith that had attacked her, Ezra and Kanan just a little while ago.

"Is Ezra out of his-" Zeb started when Ezra interuppted,

"You probably think I've lost my mind. And you're probably right. But it's your fault. The old me never stuck his neck out for a stranger. Clearly, I've spent way to long with you heroes." Karma giggled slightly at that. Ezra always made her laugh in the worst situations. "Becode the hyperspace coordinates and get them to Spectre 1. Oh, and if you're not too busy, attack the Academy tomorrow at noon. I could use the diversion so I can get out of here. Spectre 6 out." With that, the hologram Ezra was gone. Sabine took out her comm and said,

"Spectre 5 to _Ghost_. Sending coordinates for Imperial jump route. If you leave now, you should still be able to intercept."

"Coordinates received. We're heading out." Hera said.

"Good work, Spectre 5, and you too, Spectre 6." Kanan complimented. Karma took the comm and broke the news to her best friend, saying,

"Spectre 6 isn't with us." Just then, the ship made the jump to hyperspace. Karma could tell by the fact that Kanan wasn't responding. "Alright, we've got one more day then we're heading back up." She said to her fellow rebels, moving her hood back slightly so the two could see her twinkling eyes. "Let's do this."

* * *

The next day, the three rebels arrived to see a Storm Trooper pointing his balster at...Ezra. Zeb fired, stopping the attack. Karma sat beside Zeb, who was lying down, and fired at the troopers with her blaster, which was white with green swirls painted on it, courtesy of Sabine. Said rebel jumped onto a trooper and blasted the other one before she ran over and helped Ezra up. Karma was right behind her and saw Chopper electrocute a trooper when a banging was heard from within the Walker.

_Ezra's friends must be in there. _Karma realized. Her thoughts were confirmed when Ezra said,

"Help me! We've gotta get 'em out." Karma and Sabine ran over with Ezra, Karma opening it and Sabine and Ezra helping the two boys out. "You guys okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here." The boy Ezra helped said. Karma reached into the Force and realized that boy was Jai Kell and the other was Zare Leonis.

"Wait." Zare said, "Give me that blaster."

"Uh, sure." Jai agreed, passing it to the darker skinned boy. "Why?"

"Because I'm staying." Zare stated.

"What?" Ezra cried.

"It's the only way I'll ever find my sister." Zare explained, putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder. Karma felt compassion for the boy and said to Ezra,

"He has to stay. I would too if I knew my family was here." Just then, Sabine ran up and said,

"We got bucketheads inbound!" The group looked back to see the troopers running towards them.

"I'll keep in touch." Ezra promised before the rebels and the former cadet took off running. Zeb pulled up in a speeder and said,

"Get in." A second later, the four humans and the droid jumped in and the Lasat drove them away, Zare firing at them from behind, though he intentionally missed.

* * *

The rebels stood in front of the _Ghost _with Hera talking to Jai.

"Jai, we'll take you to your motherbut you'll both have to go into hiding." Hera said gently.

"Yeah, from the Empire. No problem." Jai said sarcastically as he began to make his way into the ship. Karma giggled, reminded of Ezra.

"We'll help with that too." Hera reassured as she, Chopper and Sabine followed the boy while Kanan came out and the trio met in the middle.

"So how was it, kid?" Kanan asked. Karma stood beside her best friend. Ezra smiled up at the two and admitted,

"Forgot what it was like to be on my own."

"Hey now, you were never on your own until now." Karma pointed out, crossing her arms. "You had me most of the time." Ezra playfully rolled his eyes at her, still smiling.

"You miss it?" Kanan asked. Karma was actually curious to hear this and waited silently.

"No grumpy robots, no smelly Lasats. It's good to be back." Ezra smiled. Kanan chuckled and he turned to walk back onto the ship, saying,

"At ease, Cadet." Karma was right behind him and Ezra followed as well, after saying,

"Sir, yes, sir."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and check out my new story Snowflakes and Shadows! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6:Hidden in the Dark

**I AM SO SORRRYYYYYY! I am so late and I feel like a lot of you dislike me right now and I'm sorry! I've been really busy lately and, now that I think about it, updating once a week was kind of spoiling you guys cause I usually alternate what story I update each week. Sorry! Anyways, thanks to Guest (I'm updating so you don't have to find, Force choke and Force suggest me!), Guest, Guest (I like that idea and I've got a great song idea!), Guest, Guest, Bedazzled spider girl, Guest, mchap1154, NightOwlFury, Yuuki Rin Mazirif, tigergurl5307, JGM16, Moemoea, PotterHeadTheGoldenTrio, Emily625, Starrheart, Roxel813, privateandcadet, Demonica-Death, enchantress99, Shiranai Atsune, Maria C. Weasley, alpalumbo98, , Dinowolf and the reader1234 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 4,848 readers! Whew, that's a lot and, again, I am so sorry! To make it up to you, I've got a long chapter here so enjoy and review!**

* * *

Karma, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper walked up to Hera as she climbed out of _the Phantom _with Sabine and Ezra behind her.

"Everyone okay?" Kanan asked.

"We're fine, but I scraped the_ Phantom_'s underbelly." Hera said.

"_You_?" Kanan smirked as Karma chuckled behind her hand. He used to take the same tone of voice whenever she messed up on something the two of them both thought was fullproof, when in actuality it had a giant hole in it.

"It was somewhat unavoidable once _your _plan went south." Hera smirked.

"Ah, there we go. Knew there had to be a way this was my fault." Kanan smiled.

"There always is, Caleb." Karma smirked as she stepped up beside Hera and smiled at the Twi'lek.

"Zeb, I'll need the _Phantom_ ready to pick up the supplies from Fulcrum." Hera instructed, turning towards the escaping rebels. "Adjust the steering and run a diagnostic. Chopper and Ezra will help you fix any problems you find."

"Really? Have you met them?" Zeb scoffed.

"Hey!" Ezra cried, hitting the Lasat while Chopper growled.

"And I'm leaving soon, so get to it." Hera added.

"And try not to fight." Karma said as she went to her room, needing to meditate. Once she sat down, the female Jedi took a deep breath and fell into meditation. But instead of a vision, she was greeted with a visitor. Karma gasped as she saw the small, frail looking green alien appear in front of her.

"A long time, it has been." The alien greeted her with a smile.

"Master." Karma whispered, bowing in her vision. She felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Sadness, I sense in you, yet relief, young Sabrina." Yoda said.

"I just...I've missed you so much, Master." Karma admitted as she straightened and let her tears fall. "You...and Caleb were the only constants in my life back at the Temple and I lost you both in a matter of days. Not having either of you by my side for the next 14 years didn't help me either."

"Reunited with young Dume, you have." Yoda smiled, "Have feelings for him, you do." Despite her protests, Karma's cheeks turned a light pink.

"I can't help them, Master, no matter how hard I tried." She admitted, "I have broken the Code." Yoda walked forward and put a hand on the girl's own.

"Alright, it is. Exist, the Order no longer does." He said. Karma smiled slightly at the last Grand Jedi Master.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Train you, I am here for." Yoda explained and spent the rest of the vision teaching her how to wield her life force.

* * *

When Karma slipped out of meditation, she saw Sabine looking at her.

"You're coming with Hera and I on the supply run, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's time to go, right?" Karma asked as she stood. The younger girl nodded and led her to Hera.

"What do you do in meditation any way?" Sabine asked as they walked. She had often found her roomate sitting on the floor, her face serene and peaceful.

"Sometimes I get a vision of the future, other times I see other people." Karma explained.

"Like who?" Sabine asked.

"Other Force sensitives." Karma answered as the two met up with Hera and made their way to the _Phantom_. They found Zeb and Ezra about to attack Chopper.

"I take it you've finished the repairs?" Hera asked, leaning on one leg.

"Uh, you were right. The steering needed fixing, which I did." Ezra said. Chopper beeped a little as Zeb added,

"And life support filters needed purging, which we also did." Chopper then left, hitting Ezra and shocking Zeb as he did. Zeb grunted, "Chopper! I'm gonna dismantalate that nut bucket!" As he said this, the Lasat ran after the droid. Ezra followed, yelling,

"Leave a few bolts for me!"

"Let's go." Hera said, smiling slightly at the girls. As they left the ship, Sabine asked,

"So, what's the deal? Is Flucrum just another smuggler like Vizago? Why all the secrecy?"

"I was wondering that, too." Karma added as she stood, her arms crossed.

"Oh. It's no secret we're fighting against the Empire. We need as many allies as we can get." Hera answered.

"How do you find a way of answering questions without giving any answers?" Sabine asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hera asked, getting smiles from both girls.

"It's actually a technique that takes a long time to perfect." Karma explained, "Speaking cryptically is a skill few can master."

"And how do you know that?" Sabine asked. Karma grinned,

"My Master was a master at it." That got a few laughs until the comm buzzed.

"_Phantom_, this is Fulcrum. Come in." A voice said.

"This is Spectre 2, Fulcrum." Hera replied.

"Why don't I talk to him?" Sabine asked.

"Don't you dare." Hera warned.

"Already at the rendezvous, Spectre 2." Fulcrum reported, "Supplies are unloaded and ready. Should I wait?"

"Yeah, stick around. Spectre 2, Spectre 7 and I would love to talk to you." Sabine smirked.

"Spectre 2, is there a problem?" Fulcrum asked.

"No problem, Fulcrum." Hera answered quickly, "Spectre 5 and Spectre 7 decided to help with the supply run." Karma mentally groaned. She had gone on all of the Fulcrum supply runs as an unknown security. She always stayed on the ship in meditation, waiting to see if anything was pulled. Having her being known, that was never a part of the plan.

"Understood. Fulcrum out." Fulcrum said and the connection was cut. Hera switched off the comm and sighed before saying,

"You know, an outburst like that is not appreciated."

"Neither is all this secrecy." Sabine muttered. Hearing her, Karma walked over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder to reassure her. It worked on Ezra whenever he got like that and it worked on Sabine as well. The teenage girl relaxed slightly under the Jedi's touch as they continued flying.

* * *

When the _Phantom_ landed at the rendezvous, Sabine and Hera walked out while Karma remained in a deep meditation, learning under the guidence of Yoda, something she missed in those 14 years in hiding.

"Improved, you have." Yoda nodded, "Yet stronger, you can still be."

"I know, Master. It's just...I've been taking care of Ezra for the past few years and I haven't had as much time." Karma confessed, hanging her head slightly. She _hated _disappointing her master. He was the father she couldn't remember having and treated her as if she was his daughter. She felt the Grand Jedi Master's hand on her own and looked up into his kind eyes.

"A good heart, you have. Proud of you, I am." Yoda smiled. Karma smiled at him before she bowed her head.

"Thank you, Master." Soon after, Yoda left and Karma was left to her meditation. As she searched deeper and deeper into her soul, Karma heard a song that fit her perfectly.

_Seconds, hours, so many days_

_You know what you want but how long can you wait?_

_Every moment lasts forever_

_When you feel you lost your way_

_And what if my chances are already gone?_

_Started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you give me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries!_

_There are no boundaries!_

_I fought to the limit to stand on the edge_

_What if today is as good as it gets?_

_Don't know where the future's headed_

_But nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line_

_I've risked being saved but I always knew why_

_I always knew why!_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_You can go higher, you can go deeper_

_There are no boundaries above and beneath you_

_Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_Yeah! There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries!_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes_

_There are no boundaries!_

_There are no boundaries!_

_There are no boundaries_

Karma smiled blissfully as the song renued hope in her when she was shaken from her meditation to find Hera and Sabine looking at her, worried.

"What's going on?" The dark haired Jedi asked, confused.

"We need your help." Hera stated. Karma stood up and waited silently for them to continue.

"There are some creatures here and the _Phantom_'s out of fuel." Sabine explained, "The _Ghost_'s on its way but it won't be here on time to get us out of here. We found some canisters with rhydonium in them that can help us take out the creatures." Karma interjected,

"I'm in." The three girls then got to work, moving the canisters into position. Sabine and Hera were rolling them while Karma used the Force to guide the canisters to the designated positions. When the asteroid covered the sun, the girls took out their blasters.

"Wave one. Move." Hera stated and the trio got into position, near the door, behind a canister. A claw wrapped around a canister and Karma saw the creature for the first time.

"Steady." She whispered. As the creature came closer to attack, Hera fired at the canister and it exploded. Suddenly, more came out.

"Wow. A lot of 'em." Sabine gasped.

"Steady now. Follow the plan." Hera instructed.

"We got this." Karma reassured as the three began to run, firing back at the creatures.

"Fall back! Wave two!" Hera cried as they ran. The three made their way behind two canisters and knelt down, Hera and Sabine with their backs to the canisters and Karma kneeling in front of them, firing back when she could. "Wait for 'em." Hera instructed as all three girls took turns firing. "Now!" Hera cried and the girls fired at the canister, causing it to explode in a bright blast of color.

"It worked." Sabine smiled as they stood up. "We just might survive this."

"Wait, you doubted your own plan?" Hera asked teasingly.

"Never." Sabine smiled at the smiling older girls.

"Good." Karma smiled.

"Cause I sure did." Hera added.

"Hey!" Sabine cried indignantly.

"This isn't over yet." Karma whispered, the Force swirling around her. A second later, more creatures came.

"Come on. They're closing in." Hera said, "Wave three." The three girls ran back and jumped behind a canister. Karma fired at a canister and it exploded. Hera and Sabine fired too, causing other canisters to explode.

"Wave four!" Karma cried, "Incoming!"

"Oh. Did I mention there are a lot of them?" Sabine asked rhetorically as the girls ran farther back.

"Sounds familiar." Hera and Karma quipped in unison. As more kept coming, the three girls ended up back to back in front of the _Phantom_. They met each others eyes, nodded and began to fire at the remaining canisters as Hera cried,

"Light it up!" When the girls turned back after the explosion, there were still more creatures. "Coming in from both sides!" Hera cried.

"What about wave five?" Sabine asked.

"We didn't have a plan for wave five." Karma admitted, almost sheepishly.

"Afraid of that." Sabine said, "The _Phantom_?"

"Not inside. Go up top." Hera instructed. As she spoke, she helped Sabine up while Karma used the Force. Once she reached the roof, the Jedi turned and used the Force to push the creatures back slightly.

"I can't hold it!" She grunted as she held them back. She couldn't hold it for long, there were too many, but there was just enough time for Hera to get on top. Karma fell to the ground, weak from the amount of push she had to use to hold the creatures back for even a little while. It was almost too much for her.

"They just keep coming!" Sabine cried as she and Hera continued to fire while protecting the weak Jedi.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Hera cried back.

"We're going to die!" Sabine cried.

"That's no secret!" Hera cried. Just then, light began to shine down on the girls. They looked up and watched as Kanan flew the _Ghost _down near them, the lights on. Karma smiled slightly when the ramp lowered, revealing Ezra and Zeb. She was about to say something when she noticed the creatures could go in the light.

"The light's not hurting them." Sabine warned.

"Then we better move." Hera stated and the two girls began to fire again. Karma stood on her feet and held out her hands. She took a deep breath and dug deep into her soul, like Yoda taught her, and reached into the Force. Her entire body was surrounded by swirling green light as she pushed with all her might at the creatures. Some managed to get around, resorting to Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Hera to fire at the creatures. Karma couldn't hear anything as she focused her whole being on holding the creatures back, away from those she cared for. She sensed the ramp being close enough and quickly moved back while still pushing, not being able to see anything but her life force swirling around her, pushing the creatures as far back as she could. Thanks to her focus, there were less creatures than before the _Ghost _showed up. Her focus, however, was fading as she grew weaker and more creatures made it past.

"_Rina, we're good." _Kanan said through the bond the two had established as kids. The fact that he was using it was enough to shock Karma out of her hold. He had cut off their bond after he dumped her, after all. Karma stared weakly at the risen ramp before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"_Rina!" Sabrina turned and smiled as her best friend ran up to her._

"_Hi Caleb!" She grinned excitedly. This was one of the few times neither of them was busy and they got to see each other._

"_Guess what Master taught me today!" Caleb said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with childish innocence that he would eventually lose. "You can form a bond with someone close to you and then you can talk to them telepathically!"_

"_Really?" Sabrina grinned, "Master told me already but I thought it was only between Master and Padawan. Do you think we can form one?"_

"_I think so!" Caleb nodded eagerly, wanting to try it with his best friend. The two children, having only known each other for only a year now yet still being the best of friends, sat down and began to meditate. In unison, the two reached out into the Force and locked onto each other's presence. As they held that connection, a bond unconsciously formed between them. _"Rina, can you hear me?" _Caleb said._

"Yeah! We did it!" _Sabrina grinned as the two slipped out of meditation. Without thinking, Sabrina launched herself at Caleb and hugged him tightly. Caleb froze for a second before he wrapped his arms back around her. Sabrina felt butterflies fill her stomach and her heart pick up speed. She didn't understand it and she didn't want to as she basked in the first hug she shared with her best friend._

* * *

Karma opened her eyes and groaned.

"You okay?" Sabine asked. Karma turned and saw the girl looking at her. Weak still, she could only nod. Silence fell on the two girls before Sabine said, "Thank you, for helping Hera and me."

"Of course I helped you guys, you're my friends. Practically my family." Karma managed between gasps. Sabine smiled slightly at that and it only widened when Karma reached out and grabbed Sabine's hand in her own. "I...trust you guys with my...life." Karma whispered, "I practically almost gave it to save you guys." Sabine shook her head.

"Don't ever do that again. You had all of us worried sick." Sabine scolded. Karma's smile only widened as she squeezed the younger girl's hand.

"I promise."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Again, I'm super sorry for being late but I hope the length and the story itself make up for it! Please review! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Empire Day Incident

**Hey guys, it's been a long time. Sorry for taking so long, I've just been really busy and I have too many story ideas, go check out my stories if you want to understand. Also, I have some exciting news, as well as bad news. The exciting news is that in the next chapter of my Star Wars story, The Hope's Chance, Karma and Kanan will have a cameo appearance as Sabrina and Caleb! So keep an eye out for that chapter if you want to see how past Karma and Kanan will act around future Luke and Leia. The bad news, well there's two pieces. First, I am telling all of you this right now. I cannot update this story all the time and I'm sorry for that. If you all would just be patient, I will update this story when I can. Second, this chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum, who passed away a month ago at the age of 33. He was a huge inspiration for me in my writing so I feel as if every chapter I update should have some kind of dedication to him. Okay, so thanks to Guest (Sorry but I'm here now), Rebelliouswolfka (I think that is the direction this story is heading as of now so, most likely, this will end up being a Kanan/Karma or Caleb/Sabrina story), 129, , tails powler, TwipieAppledRarshy, mchap1154, NightOwlFury (Yeah, I know but I'm trying my best here), Stormcutter684 (I doubt you can be Spark of Rebellion deprived but I'm glad you like this story enough to want it so badly. Hope I don't disappoint), Daria (Sorry but updating one story repeatedly is not my strong suit since I have so freaking many.), Guest (Again, sorry.), AVeryWeirdGirlAppeared, ShiranaiAtsune, WoodElfJedi, Professional Procrastinator, Roseflame Crystalheart, Rychan6, sorceresstar, Joker's Lover, Reader103, Hamato Sakura, 2135, ChezaTakehashii, Sukila, ICrzy, AnakinandPadmesgalaxy, Empress Ada, GlitchInUrSystem, GamerGirl21, WolfWitchHuntress1318, tzu753, aireagle92, Brooke Vengence, Rychan6, pinkiceangelbaby, ShadowPhoenix34, vampirequeengoddess, WhiteLily.R, Isetba, DisneyCraze, aireagle92 and KaijudoFan101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 8,126 readers! Phew, that's a lot but that's what I get for putting this off for so long. Also, there is a brief new OC in this chapter, and he'll be gone after the next, and he belongs to tails powler. He is being brought in by request and his story belongs to tails powler. Now, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Karma sat on a building in Lothal, her hood covering her dark hair. Today was Empire Day, the day everyone was supposed to celebrate the formation of the Galactic Empire. But Karma never celebrated it, and neither did Ezra. Empire Day, for her, marked the day she lost Sabrina. That was the day she first became Karma and had to flee the Temple, leaving Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan to face the Emperor and _him _alone. She had felt guilty but, through meditation, Yoda had assured her both he and Obi-Wan were alright, though they had both lost in some way. Karma bowed her head and put her hands over her eyes, trying to block the tears. 8 years ago today, she found Ezra wandering the streets, lost and crying. She took him in, sang him a lullaby that she remembered her mother always sang to her and helped teach him to survive. Sadly, she had taught him too much and even though Ezra cared for her, he never allowed her too close because of the fear of losing someone else he loved ate at him all the time.

_15 years ago…I'm not sure I could've imagined any of this. Of course, I also couldn't imagine what happened between Caleb and me either. I still don't know how many survived…did he make it out okay? _Karma thought as a memory washed over her.

* * *

_Sabrina and Caleb walked through the Jedi Temple silently, heading towards the library so they could study. Suddenly, Sabrina was knocked to the floor with a cry._

"_Rina, are you okay?" Caleb asked worriedly as he helped her up._

"_Yeah." Sabrina smiled before she turned back. "What about you, though? Are you okay?" The person she was talking to was a boy, around 8 years old. He had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. It was obvious he was a Youngling._

"_Y-yeah." The boy stuttered as Sabrina reached a hand out to him. Tentatively, he took it and allowed her to pull him up._

"_I'm Sabrina and this is Caleb. What's your name?" Sabrina asked, her head cocked to the side slightly._

"_I-I'm Phil. Phil Zekor." The boy introduced nervously._

"_Nice to meet you, Phil." Sabrina smiled._

"_Who's your master?" Caleb asked curiously._

"_Master Cid Quier." Phil answered happily as he took out his lightsaber. "He showed me how to make my own lightsaber! Isn't it cool?"_

"_Very." Caleb smiled approvingly._

"_Well, Phil, we were just heading to the library. Would you like to join us?" Sabrina asked kindly. Phil nodded and followed the two Padawans._

* * *

Karma smiled a small smile. Phil had been a good student, always excited to learn something new and able to master it very quickly. He had looked up to Caleb because he wanted to be everything Caleb was.

_I really wonder what happened to him. _She thought as she bit her lip, her hand unconsciously coming up to pull on her purple streak.

"_Rina…" _Karma sat up straighter as she heard a voice call through a bond and it wasn't Kanan. _"Rina…" _Karma's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Quickly, the Jedi jumped to her feet and followed the bond, trying to find the owner of the voice. She soon reached a warehouse that appeared abandoned. Quietly using the Force to unlock the door, Karma walked in and gasped. There, in carbon freezing, was a young boy, who looked to be in so much pain.

"Phil…" She whispered before she quickly tried to find a way to get him out. Once she found it, Karma activated the machine and watched as Phil was unfrozen. As he fell to the floor, she raced over and caught him. He was dressed differently then she remembered. Instead of wearing the robes of a Jedi, Phil wore a long sleeved light brown shirt, dark brown pants, brown shoes and a tan cloak. The boy, no older than 10, groaned as he came to.

"Where…where am I?" He asked.

"You're on Lothal." Karma answered quietly as she held him.

"Why can't I see anything?" Phil was becoming panicked, of course anyone would be in his position.

"You were frozen in carbonite." Karma explained calmly. "Your sight should return soon, just relax."

"….Who are you?" Phil asked, blindly reaching out to touch his savior's face. Karma chuckled slightly as she guided his hand over her face slowly before she set it down and answered,

"It's Sabrina, Phil. Though these days, I'm called Karma."

"Rina?" Phil asked, his icy eyes widening.

"Yeah…you were calling out to me through our bond and I followed it here, to you. Do you remember what happened?" Karma asked.

"…I….after the Jedi Purges…I managed to escape but I ended up crashing on this…swamp planet and found Master Yoda." Phil explained, "He called the planet Dagobah and….trained me so I could come back out here and find you and Caleb. I tried to find you guys but I ended up getting caught by Stormtroopers and a guy…he called himself the Inquisitor. He…well, _Vader_, ordered me to be frozen in carbonite. That's…all I can remember."

"It'll be okay, Phil, I promise. And look, you've found me now, haven't you?" Karma smiled.

"Yeah…Rina, what's the date today?" Phil asked.

"It's Empire Day, marking the 15th year since the Jedi were overthrown, in a sense." Karma answered, her voice showing her sorrow.

"So…I've been in there for 13 years…" Phil said.

"Yeah…and I've found Caleb already." Karma said, "Once your sight returns, we'll go join him, but you'll have to be silent, okay?"

"Okay." Phil nodded. Karma had always been his subordinate mother just as Kanan had been his subordinate father. He looked up to them when he had nobody else and trusted them more than he ever trusted anyone.

* * *

Hours later, when Phil's sight had returned and the parade had started, Karma led the way through Lothal, heading to where she knew Kanan was. She was dismayed, however, to see him talking to a Stormtrooper. Suddenly, Ezra ran in front of Kanan with Karma somewhat behind him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ezra said, "Sorry, mister, my dad's just so patriotic, you know."

"Empire Day! I love it! All hail our glorious Empire!" Kanan cried, exaggerating a lot. Rolling her eyes, Karma ran over and grabbed Kanan's arm, briefly giving Ezra a look that he had memorized long ago. 'Follow my lead'.

"Honey, we really should be going now." Karma said, giving the trooper an apologetic look.

"This your husband and son?" The Stormtrooper asked.

"Yes, sorry sir, my husband here just gets a little too excited and I lost sight of him. I sent my oldest here to find him and, as you can see, we need to get going now. Come on, guys." Karma smiled in a motherly way, something she learned when watching over both Phil and Ezra in two different times. The four walked away with Karma keeping a hand on Phil's arm.

"Thanks, where've you two been? And who's the kid, Rina?" Kanan asked quietly as they walked away.

"I'll explain later." Karma stated, sending Phil a look that said 'be quiet'.

"Making some connections." Ezra answered, "How's the plan going?"

"Just watch." Kanan smiled proudly. Karma shook her head as she reached over and squeezed Ezra's shoulder. She knew what today was, after all. She forced him to tell her the first year they met so she could understand. That was the night they started their tradition of her singing her lullaby every Empire Day. Karma smiled slightly as the TIE fighter exploded in fireworks before the four took off running. Soon, Sabine and Zeb met up with the four.

"Nice of you to join us, kid, Karm." Zeb stated, "Who's the kid?"

"I'll explain later, just trust me." Karma muttered as they ran.

"Hey, where were you two?" Sabine asked.

"Why, did you miss me?" Ezra asked cheekily.

"Yeah right." Zeb snorted sarcastically.

"Ezra, save the comments for when we're _not _running for our lives." Karma stated.

"Aren't we always running for our lives?" Ezra asked with a smirk.

"Not the point!" Karma snapped, though her face showed her happiness that Ezra was bickering with her, as usual. He was always in a funk on Empire Day, just like Karma was, and if they were bickering than it meant everything was going to be okay. The group soon came to a stop and turned around. Karma's eyes widened as she saw the Imperial Agent Kallus. Zeb took out his Bo-Rifle and aimed at Kallus.

"Been spoiling to finish things with Agent Kallus." He stated.

"Caleb, look." Karma whispered as she used her free hand to point towards the newest arrival: the Inquisitor. Phil's grip tightened on Karma's hand in fear. _"Remember, fear is not a part of the Jedi. You can conquer your fear, Phil. We'll be fine and you'll never be afraid of him again." _Karma reassured the boy through their bond. Phil nodded slightly, showing he heard her and new bravery glowed in his eyes.

"Hey, if you want to take somebody out, take that guy!" Kanan told Zeb as he pointed out the Sith. Zeb groaned,

"Fine." As Zeb fired, the group took off again. Karma was right in front of Kanan while holding Phil's hand tightly so he didn't fall behind.

"I know a place we can hole up until things calm down." Ezra said as Hera stated she couldn't reach the rendezvous. "But 'Shoulders' here might have a problem taking my route."

"Then we need another option." Kanan stated.

"Nah, its fine." Zeb said before he took out his comm and made a plan on where to meet Hera so he could get on. As Zeb started climbing the wall, Kanan said,

"Get back to the _Ghost_."

"Follow me." Ezra instructed.

"We'll signal a new rendezvous when we can!" Kanan added before they took off.

* * *

When the five reached their destination, Phil pointed at the symbol on the building, asking,

"What's that?"

"That's an Imperial warning declaring this building off limits." Sabine explained, "What is this place?" Ezra didn't answer, instead taking a key out and unlocking the house.

"You were coming here today." Kanan realized.

"This was your home, wasn't it?" Karma said.

"Where you grew up?" Kanan added.

"I grew up on the streets with Karm." Ezra corrected bitterly. With that said, the five went in with Kanan closing the door. As Sabine removed her helmet, she asked,

"Then, why here? Why now?"

"Had this feeling." Ezra answered as he walked over to a small table and knelt down. He gasped in shock.

"Ezra, what is it?" Karma asked as she walked over and looked down only to see a sobbing Rodian.

"Tseebo." Ezra called, "Tseebo, it's me, Era Bridger." Tseebo stopped crying and looked up before he climbed out. He stared at Ezra as the machine on his head beeped before he said something in Huttese…and walked into a wall.

"That's the Rodian the Imperials are hunting. You know him?" Kanan asked.

"Name's Tseebo. A friend of my parents." Ezra answered. Karma walked over and rubbed her hand along the boy's arm, trying to comfort him like she usually did. "But something's wrong." Ezra continued as he sat down. "What's that thing on his head?"

"Empire's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity." Sabine explained.

"Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker." Tseebo suddenly said.

"Tseebo went to work for the Imperial Information Office after the Empire took my parents away." Ezra elaborated bitterly.

"Your parents? You never told us." Kanan said, surprised.

"What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years. I've been on my own with Karm since I was seven." Ezra said, deep bitterness in his voice.

"Seven. Imperial…" Tseebo suddenly slipped into Huttese.

"What's he saying, Sabine?" Karma asked.

"He's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal." Sabine answered.

"That's it. Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out." Kanan said, "Sabine, can you access it?"

"Uh, think so. I need a few minutes." Sabine said.

"Ezra, you okay?" Kanan asked, looking at his Padawan.

"I'm fine." Ezra stated before he started to climb down the ladder.

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down." Kanan reminded quietly.

"I said I'm fine." Ezra repeated before he disappeared.

"Ezra Bridger. Son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Born 15 years ago today." Tseebo suddenly said.

"Oh. Empire Day. It's Ezra's birthday." Sabine realized.

"Yeah…it is." Karma agreed as she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch, Phil beside her. The room was silent until Kanan sat down next to the two on the couch.

"Care to explain who he is now?" Kanan asked.

"Caleb, I'd like you to remeet Phil Zekor." Karma smiled a small smile as she placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "I found him in carbonite while I was off by myself."

"Phil…? Is it really you?" Kanan asked, his eyes wide.

"Hi Caleb." Phil smiled. Kanan smiled widely as he hugged the boy tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kanan smiled.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Phil smiled, "Master Yoda trained me so I could find you guys but that Inquisitor guy trapped me in carbonite before I could find you."

"Well, we're all together now and that's what counts." Karma smiled.

"Do you still have your lightsaber?" Kanan asked. Phil nodded eagerly as he took his pride and joy out of his pocket that he kept it in. It look as good as the day Phil first made it.

"Yeah, so I can fight with you guys." Phil smiled.

"No." Karma stated.

"No?" Phil asked, confused.

"No. You aren't staying with us, that'll only put you in more danger." Karma argued, "Besides, there are people out there who need a guardian to protect them. Once we leave Lothal, you're going to another planet to protect the people there."

"But-" Phil started.

"No buts, Phil." Kanan interjected, "Rina's right. You need to go somewhere else so if war does break out, we'll know you're out there keeping innocent people safe. _That_, not fighting, is the Jedi way." Phil thought about it for a minute before he nodded,

"Alright."

* * *

Once Sabine fixed Tseebo and got Ezra, the five stood and watched as Sabine activated Tseebo's device.

"What are we looking at?" Karma and Kanan asked in unison.

"It's, well, it's everything. Imperial specs on the new TIEs and new T-8 Disruptors. Schedules of troop movements, tactics and strategies. Half of it's encrypted, but it looks like there's a five-year plan for Lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim." Sabine explained. Tseebo groaned as it turned off.

"No wonder his brain's shorting out. All that data'd overload anyone." Ezra quipped.

"The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire. We'll need to smuggle him off Lothal." Kanan said.

"Gotta smuggle him out of town first." Karma corrected.

"You know the only reason the Imperials haven't caught him yet is because their forces were occupied with Empire Day. But the day's almost done." Sabine explained. Just then, Tseebo crashed into a closed door and fell to the ground.

"He isn't very coordinated, is he?" Phil asked.

"No, Phil, he isn't." Kanan agreed, "This will not be easy."

* * *

Karma extended her life force and used it to charge her punch, easily knocking out a Stormtrooper as Sabine took the other one. Holding her fist in pain, she said,

"I miss Zeb."

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon enough." Karma smiled as Kanan took care of another trooper and the group of six, including Tseebo, got onto the transport. Tseebo, Phil, Ezra and Karma were in the back while Sabine and Kanan drove. As they turned a corner, Karma sensed several people, and a transport, ahead and called, "Careful Caleb, Sabine."

"I have no plans on stopping."

"That's good to know." Ezra said, though his voice showed his nervousness.

"It's better than being arrested, right?" Phil asked.

"Still, it's scary." Ezra said, looking at the boy who appeared 10 but had an even older mind.

"I've seen _way _scarier things than you 15 years ago." Phil said.

"You were only _5_." Ezra said, confused.

"I was 8 and I've been frozen in carbonite for the past 13 years." Phil explained as he supported Tseebo.

"Punch it!" Kanan instructed Sabine. "Everyone hold on!" The three in the back, not including Tseebo, did just that as Sabine crashed through the barricade.

"We've got company behind us." Karma and Phil whispered as they both sensed the enemies. Suddenly, the door sparked and a bike came up, empty. Ezra peeked out when a Stormtrooper jumped in, kicking Ezra in the stomach.

"Ezra!" Karma cried, kneeling beside the Padawan and using her life force to check out his injuries, quickly healing him. Suddenly, Kanan attacked the trooper but he was pushed to the ground with a blaster pointed at his forehead. Suddenly, the trooper who had attacked Kanan was thrown out and into the other trooper. Kanan looked up and smiled as he saw Phil lower his hands.

"Nice one, Phil." He commented. Phil grinned, happy at the praise, as Kanan returned to his seat and Karma finished healing Ezra, her life force fading from her eyes. Suddenly, the transport was pushed forward and Tseebo fell forward.

"We've got company." Karma stated as she stretched her senses out further. "Kallus…its Kallus."

"What do we do?" Phil asked as they heard Kallus jump on the transport. Suddenly, Karma smiled.

"The _Ghost _is here. We're covered." She stated.

"Spectre 5 to _Ghost_, we're coming in hot." Sabine said over her comm. Things were silent for several minutes, except for the blaster sounds outside until Zeb's voice came over the comm.

"Okay, you're all clear." He said, "Pull over and we'll-"

"Belay that. Have to be a scoop job." Hera cut in, "Sensors reading multiple TIEs incoming!"

"Everybody get ready!" Karma said as Phil and Ezra helped Tseebo. Kanan went up to the top of the transport first with Karma right after him. Phil and Ezra passed Tseebo up to Kanan and Phil then proceeded to climb up with both Ezra and Karma's help. Ezra and Sabine came up after that, once the auto pilot was set.

"Get in." Zeb said as the ship hovered near the transport. Karma and Kanan pushed Tseebo up the ramp and the rest of the group made their way up until Phil suddenly cried,

"We've got company!" A second later, Kallus fired and Kanan barely dodged.

"Go! Go!" Kanan cried, pushing the two Jedi, the Padawan and the artist up the ramp as he took out his lightsaber and blocked Kallus' shots. As he jumped, Karma reached out with the Force and got Kanan in as the _Ghost _flew past him.

* * *

"What do we do now, Rina?" Phil asked as they stood in the common.

"You stay here, I have to go to the cockpit to maintain an extra shield around the ship." Karma instructed before she took off. Once she reached the cockpit, she sat down.

"Hey, how are you?" Hera asked sarcastically.

"Been better. How you holding up?" Karma asked as she sat in Kanan/Ezra's seat, preparing her life force to create a shield. She and Hera had been working on the idea for a while and, as long as Karma could hold it, it would provide an extra protection for them.

"As good as a pilot in the middle of a sudden battle can be." Hera smiled, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Karma nodded as Chopper reeled back from being shot at.

"And….now!" Hera cried. Karma clapped her hands together and light green light surrounded the entire ship. Her features were peaceful, however, she was already looking pale.

She wouldn't last for long.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I wanted to end on a slight cliffhanger so there you go! Wish me luck in updating soon and review to let me know what you think! Again, all credit for Phil goes to tails powler. I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:Family

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, again, but I've been busy and just now found time and motivation to do this. Before I do anything else, all of you please go to inkitt. com and vote for Red Rose Thorns in the Fanfiction contest. Another author on this website, grapejuice101, wrote it and they're amazing so help them win please! Okay, thanks to SonicBoomSaviour (Well, I can describe her but unless someone offers to draw her, no sorry.), FinishHimKombat (Okay, okay, here it is!), SWFangirl (Sorry, I've just been busy but it's here now!), Guest (You'll find out now, I promise ;)), StarWarsMCDragonChick (Okay, here we go!), Guest (Sorry, I'm just really busy.), Guest (Hmm, I like that idea so I'll use it here, hope you enjoy!), Sammyangel (Thanks and don't worry about it, honestly, I haven't watched this show in a really long time so it's okay.), SnowKi (Okay, you've got it!), WoodElfJedi (Sorry, but I've never really felt I was good at cliffhangers so I usually say that in case the point didn't come across. And Phil won't have a large role but he will have a role in terms of Kanan and Karma's past.), DragonKing19 (I take it you like it!) tails powler (I'm glad!), Ezraismybae (I'm pretty sure I answered your question already so I hope I cleared up any confusion!), Maximus Potter, Sprattfish33, animebella09, skullsarecool, ceceluvcookies, Eternal Sailor Solar, relena soulheart, LunarRazorblade20, iiDuskk Spectre 7, alexstauffer1019, Wolf Mage 13, jpeck2000, Serahpis88, stormrunner74, StarSuho, The One-Eyed Bandit, Kittykatty and maia222 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 11,910 readers! Also, unrelated, I just learned that Dante Basco, who I am a fan of from Avatar the Last Airbender, is Jai in episode 5 and **_**I didn't know**_**! Kinda frustrating, but moving on. Here is the long awaited chapter and I hope it's worth the wait, even if it is shorter, sorry. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Karma kept her hands pushed together tightly as she paled even more and sweat formed on her brow. It was the only hint she gave that she was beginning to strain from the excise extension of her life force. But she didn't give up because she had to protect not only Ezra but Phil, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper because all of them were counting on her to do this.

_I can do this! Just a little longer! _Karma told herself as she furrowed her brows the slightest bit. But it was becoming harder and harder until she finally fell to the ground, her world instantly becoming dark. The last thing she heard was Hera and Ezra yelling her name.

* * *

_She sat on a rooftop as she played with her ever present cloak, humming to herself, if only to distract herself. It had been seven years, seven _years _since _he _betrayed the Jedi, betrayed _her_, and she lost the only parental figures she had as well as her best friend/crush, yes she finally admitted it to herself after all these years, and even now she felt _broken_. She lost everything that had made her Sabrina Jarrus and now all that was left was an unnamed and unknown girl who nobody cared for._

_Just then, she sensed a strong presence near her. Even if the Jedi, and her training, had ended, she still had a strong, yet hidden, presence within the Force. Looking down, she saw a young boy, no older than ten at least, walking below her, alone and appearing sad. Suddenly, she felt the familiar shift that came with a vision of the future and closed her eyes slowly._

_Lightsabers, she definitely heard those along with voices, blasters and a droid's beeping. Then, images blurred past her eyes so fast, she couldn't make them out. Except, of course, the last two. The first was a man with dark skin and light blue eyes. _Caleb_, somehow, she knew it was him_._ Then, the image changed to show a teenage boy, the _exact boy _that was walking below her now._

_She opened her eyes and watched the boy when she saw him stop and look up, meeting her eyes. She saw the tears, the _fear_, in his eyes and knew he was just like her in that instant. She climbed down to the ground and knelt in front of the boy, pushing her hood back the slightest bit so he could see her face and the small smile she wore._

"_Hi." She whispered, "I'm…Karma, Karma Dume."_

"_I-I'm Ezra. E-Ezra Bridger." The boy, Ezra, introduced in a small, stuttering voice._

"_Well, Ezra, why are you walking around by yourself and why are you crying?" Karma asked._

"_M-my mommy and d-daddy are g-g-gone." Ezra answered as tears fell down his cheeks. Karma instantly pulled him into her arms and shushed him. Once he calmed down, she whispered,_

"_Mine are too. You know, we…we could take care of each other, if you want."_

"_R-really?" Ezra asked, his eyes wide._

"_Really." Karma nodded with a slight smile._

"_A-alright." Ezra smiled causing Karma's to widen into a real, true one in return._

"_Come on, let's go find somewhere to live." Karma said as she stood up. Ezra nodded eagerly and the two walked away, knowing they were no longer alone for the first time in a long while._

* * *

Karma groaned as she opened her eyes only to hear gasps of relief.

"Thank the Force you're alright!" A voice cried in relief as arms wrapped around her.

"Phil…?" Karma whispered, confused.

"He wouldn't leave until he knew you were alright." Hera stated as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, Sabine right beside her, looking as relieved as Phil was.

"Wh-where are Ezra and Caleb?" Karma asked as she slowly sat up, wrapping a reassuring arm around Phil as she did so.

"The Empire was tracking us so they went to take care of it." Hera answered as Phil finally pulled away, only for Sabine to take his place. "They were worried sick though. You really need to stop giving us all heart attacks." Karma chuckled humorlessly.

"Sorry, it's something I've kinda always done, even under Master Yoda. It's why they put me with him after I finished my training as a Youngling." She explained.

"Still, scaring us, even now, is going to kill either Sabine, Hera, Kanan or Ezra." Zeb pointed out.

"Aw, Zeb, you don't care?" Karma asked as she looked up at him sadly.

"He's just trying to act tough, he was as worried as the rest of us." Sabine argued as she pulled away and took Karma's hand instead, Phil having taken her other.

"Well, there's no reason to be." Karma argued, "I'll be okay so you can stop worrying."

"Stubborn to a fault." Phil chuckled with a small smile.

"What was that?" Karma asked as she looked at the boy with a raised brow.

"Nothing!" Phil said quickly with a guilty grin.

"Uh huh, _suuurre_." Karma drawled as she gave Phil an endearing smile. Phil laughed slightly as Sabine, Hera and Zeb all smiled.

* * *

Karma sat in her room until Ezra and Kanan came back under Hera's direct orders, meaning she couldn't do anything or Hera would tie her down. When Ezra finally came, though, she could see he was both happy and scared.

"Ezra?" Karma asked, concerned. Ezra met her eyes and instantly ran into her arms, reminding her of when he was a child and he did the same thing whenever he had a nightmare.

"K-Karm…will you s-s-sing for m-me?" Ezra whispered, just like he did as a child. Karma looked up and noticed the rest of the crew stood at her doorway, looking concerned and confused. Karma smiled softly and gestured the group to come in as she began to sing softly, just like she had so many times before.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always"_

Kanan suddenly stepped forward, having heard the lullaby sung before and having sung it himself to both Karma and Phil, who followed Kanan. The two boys sat down next to Karma and Ezra respectively, Kanan taking Karma's hand and Phil placing a hand on Ezra's arm. In that moment, the four resembled a family as Kanan sung,

_"Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_What they can't explain_  
_I know we're different_  
_But deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always"_

Karma smiled at Kanan as she tightened her grip on his hand and ran her other hand through Ezra's hair to sooth him. This song has been with her since she was a baby, it having been the only gift her birth mother gave her because it was the only thing she got to sing to her before the Jedi took Karma to the Temple. The song had been written about Karma because the Jedi had given her parents a warning, simply because they found her so young that she still needed her mother. It was all Karma had left of them and she would never forget it and would pass it on. Smiling softly, she joined Kanan in singing the song.

_"Don't listen to them_  
_Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_And destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oooo, you'll be in my heart_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_I'll be with you_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_I'll be there always_

_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always"_

Ezra slowly pulled away and smiled up at his strongest parental figures and then at Phil before he whispered,

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime, Ezra." Karma smiled as she ran her hand through his hair once again. She then sent Kanan a look that he clearly read and nodded subtly. The two were going to talk later and he was going to explain what was bothering Ezra. For now, though, Karma laid her head on Kanan's shoulder as she took Ezra's hand in her own while Kanan kept his own in Phil's before he wrapped an arm across Karma's shoulder and the rest of the crew sat in front of them on the ground. For that single moment, they were just a family with no war and no Empire. It was just them and they soaked up all that they could of it.

* * *

**There's the chapter! The lullaby is You'll be in My Heart from Tarzan, by Phil Collins, because I feel it fits this ragtag group and Karma's past in general. I hope you guys enjoyed a sweeter chapter for once and the fact that I refer to Karma as 'she' because she didn't feel she needed a name until she met Ezra, meaning he gave her a purpose in life again, which I thought was an important symbol. Also, Kanan and Karma's song is now What're You Waiting For by Miranda Cosgrove because I feel it fits them. Anyways, review to let me know what you think, go vote for Red Rose Thorns on Inkitt and please be patient with me! Anyways, see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

**Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

**-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
